Episodio IX - El equilibrio de la fuerza
by Valistar26
Summary: Los sucesos se dan tras la finalización de The Last Jedi. La Resistencia está acabada y la única esperanza es Sam; un antiguo padawan de Luke que nunca terminó su formación y se convirtió en Jedi Gris. Rey necesita un maestro. Mientras tanto Kylo Ren es un Lider Supremo con férrea disciplina y Rey no deja de soñar con sus progenitores. Reylo por derecho, pero con cabeza.
1. Resistencia

EPISODIO IX – El equilibrio de la fuerza

Cap. I - Resistencia

La Resistencia huye en el Halcón Milenario esperando que los simpatizantes hagan caso al llamamiento de la General Organa, sin noticias de sus aliados del Borde Exterior de la Galaxia deambulan como delincuentes de poca monta haciendo valer sus contactos para abastecerse de combustible, alimento y municiones; solo por lo que pueda pasar.

\- Pero… ¿Qué demonios? – Señala Finn al mando de los mandos de tripulación del Halcón abriendo el compartimento de engranajes del volante.

\- Grrr, grrrrrr, greeergg – Chewbacca también agita la cabeza en ademán de desconocer a qué se refiere.

Finn coge lo que parece un sacro libro, vislumbrando que no tiene ni la menor idea de interpretar su simbología, no obstante, un dibujo en el que se puede ver la definición de la Fuerza llama a todo correr a Rey a gritos.

\- ¿Qué, qué pasa Chewie, Finn? – Pregunta alterada Rey debido al tono de alarma de Finn.

\- Mira, Rey, cuando iba a cambiar un engranaje del volante he encontrado este libro. ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser? Parecen textos Jedi.

\- Sí, yo conozco este libro, lo he visto en mis sueños. Estaba en Ahch-To, con Skywalker. – Rey lo recogió en sus manos como si se tratase del objeto más valioso de toda la galaxia.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado aquí? ¿Cosas… De la fuerza?

\- Grrrgg,rgrrrr – Afirmó Chewbacca

\- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero ha debido de enviarlo Luke antes de… Hacerse uno con la fuerza.

\- Es una señal, una señal de que los textos te han escogido a ti para que seas su guardiana – Asaltó de pronto la General Organa reincorporándose en la conversación.

\- ¿Pero cómo voy yo siquiera a custodiar lo que no tengo idea de leer?

\- No te infravalores Rey. La Fuerza actúa de maneras que desconocemos. No subestimes a la Fuerza. – Añadió Leia apoyándose sobre un bastón mientras abandonaba el puente de mando para irse a la zona de descanso.

La última incursión le había afectado notablemente la salud. Algo entendible si echamos cuentas a qué su propio hijo había matado a su padre; Han Solo, Luke se había ido, la Resistencia se había visto mermada hasta casi el borde de la extinción y desde que la Fuerza actuase por sí sola salvándola de caer muerta en mitad de la galaxia sus articulaciones se habían resentido, como si le costase cada día más el movimiento. Rey miró preocupada a Finn.

\- Me preocupa, su determinación no es la que era.

\- Creo que tiene motivos para no tener determinación. Míranos, Rey, estamos acabados. La Primera Orden ha ganado.

\- Grrrgrrrr geerrrr. – Se quejo Chewbacca mirando con desdeño al ex stormtropper.

\- Finn, puede que haya vencido, pero no ha ganado. No descansaré hasta acabar con Kylo Ren. – Sus ojos brillaban con la determinación de la última Jedi.

La Resistencia se estaba dirigiendo al planeta Kaddak del Borde Exterior. Planeta sin ley y donde solamente se encontraba la peor calaña. Dameron no hacía más que replicar ante la orden de la General Organa por ir hacia este planeta. Tiempo atrás, cuando estaba haciendo una misión de expedición como piloto de una nave de transporte de algas gunganianas con tratamientos anestésicos, había embarcado en Kaddak. La banda Ranc dominaba el lugar. Unos criminales que tenían una severa adicción a estas algas; que podían ser consumidas o bien por inhalación o por pipa, y con los que no llego a lo que se dice buenos términos comerciales.

Sin embargo, Leia insistía en acudir allí sin otorgar más explicación por temor a que la información pudiese de alguna manera filtrarse. No podían permitirse ser descubiertos bajo ningún concepto.

Despegaron el Halcón en las limítrofes de Arankeng; ciudad mercantil del planeta en la que no había más ley que la de los mercados y las transacciones que eran controladas por los Ranc, para evitar llamar la atención. La Primera Orden ofrecía títulos y propiedades imperiales a los colaboradores con el Régimen por información sobre el paradero de la Resistencia. Poe Dameron ya había tenido que matar a unos tipos que reconocieron el Halcón Milenario, algo de lo que no se sentía orgullosa Rey y su encomiable sentido de la moral, pero que a todas luces sabía había sido necesario.

Leia era un activo demasiado valioso para un lugar como aquel, por lo que Dameron, Rey, Finn y BB-8 se adentraron en la ciudad tras la busca de un antiguo aliado de la Rebelión que había colaborado con la caída del Imperio.

Aquel lugar olía a estiércol y alcohol de cuestionable toxicidad. La prostitución y el contrabando de drogas eran la principal fuente de ingresos del planeta. Economía sumergida.

\- Jure que nunca más volvería a este estercolero – Dijo asqueado Poe ante la imagen de la que no cabía duda era una ciudadana natal menor de edad acercándosele a ofrecer sus servicios por poco más que una botella del hidromiel fecal que tenían en aquellos suburbios.

\- Busquemos rápido a quien hemos venido a buscar – Ordenó Rey haciendo caso omiso al asco que estaba interiorizando por las barbaries que tenía que observar – BB-8 busca a un alderaaniano, así acotaremos las opciones.

El droide se paró en frente de un negocio de venta de pieles de unos animales extraños; que debían ser autóctonos del planeta, que eran muy valoradas por el brillo que desprendía al secarse.

 _\- ¿Eskairzg matagistoz? (¿Quién anda ahí?)_ – Inquirió el anciano al que faltaba un ojo en la lengua provinciana.

\- Disculpe – Se adelantó Poe – ¿Es usted de Alderaan?

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? – Le mando callar el anciano – Marchaos, no quiero problemas.

\- Solo queremos hablar con usted. – Espetó Finn con entusiasmo.

\- Y yo he dicho que no quiero problemas y vosotros tenéis grabada en la cara la puta palabra. – Entro en su negocio dándolo por cerrado y dejándoles a los tres con la puerta en las narices.

Rey abrió la puerta de una patada haciendo que el anciano comenzase a pegar gritos mientras exigía que se marchasen de ahí.

\- Leia nos ha mandado a buscarte, así que nos vas a escuchar. – Espetó Rey a lo que acto seguido el viejo calló

\- Créenos que no cumples nuestras expectativas, pero es lo que hay – Intensificó Dameron – Una vez ayudaste a la Rebelión, y ahora te pedimos que ayudes a la Resistencia.

\- Pero yo… Yo no soy la persona que buscáis. Alderaan desapareció, y ayude a destruir el Imperio, pero decidí olvidar todo, no sé cómo podría ayudar a la prince… General Organa. – Rectificó el anciano algo más sosegado.

\- Ella no opina igual. Hemos recorrido toda la galaxia para buscarte, por favor, debemos llevarte a nuestra nave, ella te necesita – Pareciese que Rey estaba implorando más que solicitando.

El anciano reculó rindiéndose ante el deber, deber como Alderaaniano, deber como subordinado, pero no hacia una general de la Resistencia, sino a la que había sido la princesa de su planeta.

Embarcaron rumbo al Halcon nuevamente, no sin antes ser interceptados por una pandilla de Ranc mientras salían del mercado. Llamaban lo suficientemente la atención como para que reparasen en ellos.

 _\- ¡Jakksi! (¡Alto!)_ – el anciano se detuvo de inmediato como un resorte.

Sabía que era conveniente hacer lo que se les ordenaba si no querían tener a una veintena de Ranc apuntándoles con toda la munición y detenidos. Eran muy imaginativos con los que consideraban enemigos, se oían los alaridos desde fuera de su guarida de los hombres a los que despellejaban y luego comían en vida echándoles a Sarsc; bestias que se alimentaban de carne.

 _\- ¿Eskaizg zo geirs? (¿Quiénes son ellos?)_ – Preguntó el más grande de todos señalando con la pistola láser a los foráneos mientras Dameron trataba de apartar la vista lo máximo posible.

 _\- ¿Geirs?_ _Nachak, zo nachak. Tureik. (¿Ellos? Nadie, son nadie. Turistas)_ – Respondió rápidamente el viejo. – _Ezke zo tureik cok kiman bose tukum fa cokfik troto estei nuok atpei. (Solo son unos turistas que quieren observar el género para ver si firman contratos de exportación estelar en nuestro planeta.)_

 _\- ¿Mmm tureik? ¿Nuok atpei? Suti a takemei. (¿Turistas? ¿En nuestro planeta? Ese me es familiar) –_ Inquirió el otro miembro Ranc que se acercó a mirar detenidamente a Dameron.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría que me dejases mi espacio. No te ofendas, pero no eres precisamente mi tipo – Se jactó Dameron sabiendo que la situación se estaba tensando.

El otro miembro Ranc inmediatamente se puso muy agresivo con Poe ya que, aunque existía la barrera del idioma, una ofensa era universal y comenzó a llamar por su intercomunicador a más miembros de su cuadrilla. Todavía no se había decidido si lo llevarían al salón de la tortura o simplemente les sacarían todos los cuartos que llevasen encima.

Antes de comenzar a ser arrestados Rey enfundó la sable luz a lo que como un acto reflejo se apartaron. No obstante, uno de ellos dio aviso agitando una bandera que tenían en el paseo del mercado.

\- ¿Eres Jedi? – El anciano se quedó impertérrito – De lo que no cabe duda es de que eres una jedi, y además muy estúpida.

\- No es por nada chicos, pero creo que deberíamos irnos y cuanto antes. – Señalo Finn viendo como habían salido de repente una decena de miembros Rancs armados hasta los dientes por uno de los pasillos.

\- ¡Allí! – Señalo Dameron una vaina de transporte de mercancías.

\- Sabes pilotar… ¿Eso? – Cuestionó Rey ante el montón de chatarra donde pretendía que se subiesen los 4 y BB-8 que se fue directo hacia el transporte para ir encendiendo los motores de propulsión.

\- Te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que sé pilotar – Añadió el piloto de la Resistencia con sorna mientras un par de decenas de criminales Rancs le disparaba con sus pistolas láser.

Una vez se subieron al transporte Poe lo propulsó a potencia máxima mientras Rey tiraba el exceso de mercancía que había encima de la vaina dirección al Halcón Milenario. Mientras un Ranc soltaba a un Sars para que fuese tras ellos. Las criaturas además de ser atraídas por la carne eran veloces y hasta que no alcanzaban a su víctima no se daban por vencidas.

Con los motores a tope de velocidad y siendo perseguidos por no solo un Sars sino por una decena de vainas de combate Rancs que disparaban láser; siendo Rey incapaz de controlarlas todas con la Fuerza, un disparo interceptó uno de los motores, el derecho.

El Sars saltó alcanzándoles por la disminución de velocidad llegando a morder el hombro del anciano que gritó lacerado de dolor. Rey sacó su sable de luz y cortó por la mitad a la criatura a tiempo de que BB-8 hubiese arreglado el daño del motor y evitase que dos vainas de combate colisionasen contra su transporte.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro de la Resistencia el Halcon Milenario ya estaba en propulsión con la puerta de embarque bajada, por lo que Poe haciendo un trombo con la vaina la giró al máximo de manera que ladeará el transporte permitiéndoles saltar hacia dentro de la nave que acto seguido cerró las puertas y salió disparada de Kaddak a la velocidad de la luz impidiendo que los Rancs les rastreasen.

 _\- Karotus Primera Orden, zaik zo Jedi ake Resistencia tei Kaddak (Contacta con la Primera Orden, diles que hemos visto a la Jedi y a la Resistencia en Kaddak) –_ Añadió uno de los Rancs por intercomunicador a la base.

Habiendo salido del radio de Kaddak; pero continuando navegando por el Borde Exterior ya que era la opción más segura puesto, aunque tenían influencias estaba fuera de los dominios de la Primera Orden, llevaron frente a Leia al anciano.

\- Hola, viejo amigo. – Sonrió la general Organa recuperando por un leve momento su vitalidad anterior.

\- Princesa – Reverenció.

\- Os presento al que fue Senador de Aldeeran; Lutien.

\- Princesa, perdona que os cuestione, pero no veo en qué os puede servir de utilidad un anciano como yo.

\- En primer lugar, ya no soy princesa – Apostilló Leia como si aquel cargo le pesase más que los años.

\- Para mí siempre seréis mi princesa, aunque ya no haya un Aldeeran que regir, así que decidme en qué os soy de utilidad.

\- Querido Lutien, sois de vital utilidad. A decir verdad; eres nuestra única esperanza. – Cogió aire para continuar – Antes de que mi hijo Ben… Kylo Ren, fuese aprendiz de mi hermano Luke, él tuvo otro aprendiz; Sam. – El rostro del anciano se ensombreció.

\- No entiendo a donde queréis llegar. Sí, tuvo un aprendiz, y le defraudó como hiciera en su día tu hijo.

\- Nunca le defraudó como mi hijo, simplemente tras estudiar los caminos de la fuerza decidió no seguir el camino de los Jedi e ir por su cuenta. – Explicó más para el resto que para el viejo. – Y ahora, le necesitamos, él es el único que conoce los textos Jedi, y tal vez en ellos encontremos un modo de terminar con el Lado Oscuro.

\- Él no es la persona que buscas. Está en un punto muy oscuro, sin retorno.

\- Sé que nunca se convirtió en Jedi y siguió las enseñanzas de los Grises, pero Rey necesita un maestro y alguien que pueda enseñarle los textos Jedi para instaurar una nueva Orden. – El anciano se masajeo las arrugas de la frente. – Es tu hijo, sólo tú sabes en qué punto de la galaxia se encuentra. – No le quedó más remedio al anciano que acceder.

Rey se marchó hacia la sala de descanso, hastiada de tener que compartir con toda la Resistencia un espacio tan diminuto y que le privaba de cualquier rastro de privacidad. Desde el desencuentro huyendo de Crait no había vuelto a entablar contacto visual con Kylo Ren, porque ese era quien era, no Ben Solo.

Tras la destrucción casi completa de la Resistencia había establecido que la próxima vez que se encontrasen tenía que enfrentarse a él, por lo que cuanto antes dejase de verle como el aliado circunstancial que había sido en el enfrentamiento con Snoke, antes dejaría de tener ese conflicto ético de poder salvarle del Lado Oscuro como hiciese una vez Luke con Darth Vader.

En breves tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo entrenamiento Jedi por parte de lo que quiera que sea un Jedi Gris; un término que no dejaba de darle dolor de cabeza como desconfianza a partes iguales. Cansada de tanto se echó a dormir, aunque no a descansar, porque siempre que dormía soñaba con lo mismo; aquella nave abandonando Jakku, sus padres, los chatarreros que la vendieron abandonándola a su suerte y cuya revelación por parte Kylo Ren resonaba en su cabeza como un mal sueño que no terminaba, ya que ser hija de NADIE era el miedo a no saber en qué punto encaja ella en toda esta historia.


	2. Fluctuación en la Fuerza

Cap. II – Fluctuación en la Fuerza

El General Hux había recibido el informe de Kaddak y ya había mandado un par de patrullas para que peinasen el planeta; aunque ya sabía que habían huido con el Halcon Milenario pero cualquier posible prueba era importante. Kylo Ren lideraba las tropas, algo que desde luego era inusual para tratarse del Lider Supremo, algo que incitaba aún más el desprecio de Hux por parte de lo que para él era un líder mediocre y torpemente impulsivo.

\- Enseñamelo – Inquirió Kylo Ren usando la fuerza con los miembros Ranc para poder visualizar la incursión de la Resistencia en el planeta ya que no había manera de que pudiese comunicarse con ellos en su idioma provincial.

Al ver las imágenes no solo pudo atestiguar que Rey había reconstruido un sable láser, sino que el anciano al que habían ido a buscar era Lutien.

\- Ese viejo chocho… - Indicó más para sí mismo que para los stormtroppers que le acompañaban. - ¡Vamos! Ya hemos terminado aquí. Volvamos al Resurgente. – Que era el Destructor en el que se había instalado como Lider Supremo de La Primera Orden hasta que terminasen de reconstruir los restos que habían quedado del Supremacía.

Kylo Ren se fue hacia su puesto de mando, un lugar donde nadie le molestaba salvo que quisiesen morir estrangulados. En él tenía acceso a un mapa holográfico de toda la galaxia, por lo que inició una práctica de relajación Jedi. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que terminaría utilizando prácticas Jedi de la Fuerza para rastrear a sus enemigos? Buscaba un fluctuar en la fuerza, la buscaba a ella. Espero y espero sentado de cuclillas en el suelo sin ningún resultado. Rey había bloqueado cualquier tipo de conexión que en algún momento hubiesen tenido, se había cerrado a él como hiciese en su día Luke con la fuerza. Golpeo el suelo con su puño, más fuerte de lo deseado ya que uno de sus nudillos se enrojeció al acto.

Decidió cambiar de estrategia. Si habían ido a buscar al viejo Lutien, no cabía duda de que la Resistencia estaba buscando a Sam, el que tiempo atrás hubiese sido aprendiz de su tío Luke. Cuando él solo tenía 7 años y paso a ser padawan compartió unos años de adiestramiento Jedi en la nueva Orden que encabezo Luke. Pese a no recordarle con nitidez ya que abandonó el templo cuando él apenas había cumplido los 9 años y Sam tuviese una veintena, se esforzó en su recuerdo entrando en un estado de trance que solo los Jedi podían conseguir tras muchos años de entrenamiento. Sintió como la fuerza le llamaba hacia el planeta Jerijador sintiendo su presencia en él. Se alegró por dentro ya que era un planeta bajo el control de la Primera Orden, lo que supondría una dificultad de acceso a la Resistencia y un mayor control a su merced.

\- ¡Hux! – Llamó por mediación de la mente al general. – Prepare una embarcación con un par de patrullas, nos vamos a Jerijador.

Ya habían cosido y desinfectado la herida del hombro del viejo que había hecho el Sars cuando se abalanzó. Por otra parte, Rose ya había salido de la cápsula de saneamiento, pero todavía andaba con dificultad, por lo que Finn destinaba siempre un par de horas diarias para poder ayudarla con su rehabilitación forzándole a andar.

Rey ajustaba con Leia y Poe la estrategia para adentrarse en los dominios de La Primera Orden. Irían ellos dos sin droides en un caza que habían conseguido en el Borde Exterior de tiempos del Imperio para no levantar sospechas mientras el Halcón Milenario se quedaba en el satélite A4-TM de Jerijador.

Rey se vistió con una toga que le cubría parte del rostro mientras Poe se puso uno de los cascos imperiales clásicos para evitar tanto llamar la atención como poder ser reconocido por parte de la facción de La Primera Orden. Dejaron el caza en un embarcadero del antiguo Imperio que había reutilizado el nuevo régimen como base naval del planeta y se adentraron en la ciudad que, aunque pobre era conocido por su industria de fabricación de zapatos que abastecía la producción de las tropas; primero de las imperiales y después de las de La Primera Orden.

\- Vamos, el viejo dijo que frecuenta el barrio del comercio estelar– Señalo Dameron en dirección a los puestos de importación de los zapatos que luego eran distribuidos por toda la Galaxia.

Se adentraron por los puestos comerciales esperando que Rey sintiese un fluctuar en la fuerza y así sintió al aproximarse a una cantina.

\- Que prometedor… - Con gesto de asco - Cantina llena de comandantes de La Primera Orden, contrabandistas y alcohol barato. – Gruño Dameron mientras Rey inspeccionaba la zona.

Sonaba de fondo un grupo de trompetistas del Borde Exterior, aunque lo único que se oía prácticamente era el gentío con un humo de cigarrillos que impedía ver mas allá de dos palmos.

\- Vaya, oléis a Resistencia que tira para atrás – Añadió un hombre cercano a la cuarentena con un olor a rancio y alcohol que echaba para atrás y un matojo de barba encanecida y el pelo alborotado cual carroñero.

\- No quieras saber a que hueles tú. No bien precisamente – Señalo jactanciosamente Dameron.

\- Largaos de aquí, puedo leer a millas lo que estáis buscando y perdéis el tiempo – Señalo mientras daba un largo trago a una botella de alcohol que mantenía en la mano.

\- Sam Tarkin, puedo sentir la fuerza fluir en ti – Rey se dispuso enfrente de él impidiéndole avanzar – Es una fuerza oscura, pero también veo luz en ti.

\- Oh, cielo santo, ¿a ti también te han lavado la cabeza con esa mierda de la luz y la oscuridad? Soy lo suficiente mayor y tú lo suficiente joven para que escuches lo que te voy a decir. ¡Abandona cualquier idea absurda que te hayan metido los Skywalker en la cabeza y vuelve al agujero del que hayas salido! – Destilaba un olor que echó hacia atrás a Rey mientras Sam se disponía a abandonar la cantina mientras ellos le siguieron insistentemente.

\- Nos manda Leia y tu padre – Espetó Rey a tiempo de que Sam girase para ponerse cara a cara de ella.

\- Yo no tengo padre, al menos eso es lo que él me dijo hace casi veinte años.

\- La Resistencia te necesita. Eres el único Jedi que conoce los textos sagrados con vida. – Agarró del brazo Poe a tiempo de que Sam utilizase la fuerza para apartar su mano de encima paralizándole impidiéndole moverse, acto seguido se urgió mirándolos con recelo.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Preguntó mientras utilizaba la fuerza para alejarles un poco más de su lado, aunque Rey se resistió. – Les habéis traído a mí. Llevo veinte años sobreviviendo, pasando desapercibido y ahora venís dos niñatos y os lo cargáis todo.

\- Es Kylo Ren, lo presiento – Dijo Rey advirtiendo la fuerza y tensándose acto seguido.

\- Nos ha encontrado, pero… Dijiste que vuestra conexión estaba controlada. – Culpó Dameron

\- Al que ha rastreado es a mí, no a ella. Viendo vuestra torpeza, no sorprende que hayáis dejado vuestro rastro por toda la galaxia. ¡Joder! – Lanzó la botella contra una pared. – Tenemos que irnos sino queréis que nos maten. ¿Dónde está vuestra embarcación?

\- En la base naval de la Primera Orden – Respondió Poe.

\- Perfecto, así que tenemos que huir de un séquito de tropas, de una de sus bases y con un Ren siguiéndonos.

\- Están aquí, le siento. Tenéis que iros, Kylo Ren me busca a mí. Vosotros poned a punto el caza dispersando a los Stormtroppers, y yo le distraeré sacando tiempo. – Sentenció Rey cogiendo el sable con la mano.

\- ¡No! Ni hablar, no te dejaré aquí – Poe la sujeto por los hombros.

\- Chico, no es por nada, pero si alguno de los dos puede rendir cuentas con Ben es ella, no tú. Así que si quieres quédate aquí, pero yo me largo.

\- Poe, vete, ya están aquí. Marchaos. – Empujó Rey con la fuerza obligándole a girar el pasillo del mercado en dirección a la estación mientras Sam obligaba a Poe a retroceder.

Rey con sable láser en mano ya encendido con el resplandor del azul que había hecho con sus propias manos basándose en el prototipo partido en dos que le había dejado Luke aguardó a la llegada de Kylo Ren que en cuestión de segundos se dispuso frente a ella con su espada láser encendida destilando el rojo de su mango y filo siendo escoltado por una brigada de Stormtroppers.

\- Rey, tiempo sin vernos. – Bufó el que otrora pudiese haber sido un aliado, un par de soldados dispararon una propulsión con su blaster, lo cual esquivó con su sable de luz sin dificultad. - ¡Alto! ¿Quién ha dado orden de que disparéis? – Grito furioso el nuevo Líder Supremo – Id detrás de los otros dos, traedlos ante mi y dejadme con la chica, nadie me arrebatará la venganza en nombre de nuestro fallecido Líder Snoke.

Los Stormtroppers hicieron caso sin rechistar a sus órdenes, mientras todos los habitantes de aquel zulo se fueron corriendo del lugar puesto no querían acabar sufriendo los daños colaterales de lo que iba a ser una batalla.

\- Una mentira muy propia de una sucia rata como tú. – Escupió casi las palabras - ¿Qué pasaría si tu querida Primera Orden descubriese que tú mataste a su Líder?

\- ¿Acaso crees que no saben la verdad? – Esbozó una mueca lateral – En su interior saben que yo fui quien le mate, pero nadie se atrevería a cuestionar mi poder.

Se lanzó con la furia de un Titán embistiendo con su espada mientras Rey interceptaba el golpe con su sable haciendo que por la fricción de las dos espadas saliesen chispas de fuego de ambas armas.

Rey giro sobre si misma lanzando un mandoble que hizo trastabillar a Kylo por un segundo, aunque consiguiendo bloquear el estoque.

\- Veo mucha ira en ti – Lanzó otro estoque pegando una patada sobre su abdomen – No es propio de una Jedi.

\- No pretendo ser una Jedi perfecta, sino una Jedi efectiva. – Dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo por el suelo esquivando el sablazo que lanzó Kylo contra el suelo, y pegando una patada lateral contra la parte trasera de la rodilla lo que desestabilizó su equilibrio y lanzó el sable que rozó el brazo de su adversario haciéndole sangrar. Se apartaron mientras daban vueltas en círculo entre sí con el sable en alto.

\- Todavía no es tarde para que te unas a mí – Kylo se apartó con facilidad mientras Rey le asaltó con fiereza con el sable sin ceder descanso ni aminorar el ritmo.

\- Bonita cicatriz, tal vez quieras otra.

Siguieron durante varios minutos embistiendo y bloqueando los golpes. Kylo utilizó la fuerza para lanzar un bloque de zapatos imperiales que había en uno de los puestos lanzándoselos sobre la cabeza, a su vez Rey lanzó una botella que estrelló contra la pared mientras Kylo apartaba la cara esquivándolo.

\- Rey, no tenéis nada que hacer. Luke ha muerto y la Resistencia no tardará en desaparecer por completo. Pero aún quiero que te unas a mí. Yo puedo entrenarte en los caminos de la fuerza.

\- ¡Calla! – Asaltó con más determinación ensartando una estocada de arriba abajo. No obstante, Kylo pudo esquivarlo con celeridad y lanzar una estocada lateral que lacero el muslo de Rey haciendo que rechistase de dolor mientras desprendía más sangre de la normal.

\- Estás llena de dudas, lo puedo sentir, aunque te resistas a dejarme entrar. – Rey volvió a la carga con furia, pero Kylo lo esquivo con suma facilidad despidiendo su sable de un codazo en su brazo haciendo que quedara desarmada, antes de que pudiese reaccionar Kylo había utilizado la fuerza para hacerse con el poder de la espada de Rey.

El joven Líder Supremo arrinconó a Rey esquivando todos los objetos que esta le lanzaba a través de la fuerza y comenzó a estrangularla haciendo que combustionase por la falta de oxígeno.

El caza imperial de Poe había esquivado a los stormtroppers y a los cazas que le habían estado siguiendo consiguiendo abatir a cinco. Sam tomó las riendas del vuelo sintiendo que Rey estaba en peligro abrieron las compuertas traseras mientras Kylo Ren cogía en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Rey por la falta de oxígeno. Acto seguido tuvo que soltar su cuerpo al suelo al sentir como una especie de shuriken de luz roja; un arma que Kylo solamente había visto en libros de artes Siths cuando Snoke comenzó con su adiestración, le dio de lleno en el hombro proporcionándole una herida algo profunda.

\- Apártate de ella Ben – Ordenó Sam utilizando la fuerza e impidiendo que este a su vez pudiese moverse con normalidad, pero no tardó mucho en escapar de su control y en empuñar la espada dirección hacia el adulto jedi. – De acuerdo, veo que tendrá que ser por las malas – Añadió disparando rayos de las manos y dejando a Ben tirado contra el suelo de rodillas mientras gritaba del dolor.

Poe cogió a Rey y la metió dentro del caza mientras Kylo seguía recibiendo rayos por parte de Sam que lejos de cesar en su ataque añadía más potencia sobre él.

\- Vámonos, vienen 3 cazas de la Primera Orden, no hay tiempo que perder. – Empujó Poe al Jedi dentro del caza, dejando a Kylo en el suelo malherido.

Escaparon a la velocidad de la luz para reunirse con el resto de la Resistencia en el satélite donde se encontraba el Halcón Milenario.


	3. Conexiones

Cap. III – Conexiones

Rey despertó sola en la cápsula que habían destinado dentro del Halcón para la enfermería aún dolorida por la herida que habían cauterizado en el muslo, le quedaría una gran cicatriz, pero pensó que mejor en el muslo que en la cara. Le habían metido en una cápsula de saneamiento debido a la deshidratación. Lo último que recordaba era a Kylo estrangulándola con la fuerza. Se había sentido extrañamente débil a su lado, ¿dónde había ido la equidad en la fuerza de la última vez?

Sabía que el apego era algo que no estaba permitido en la doctrina Jedi, pero no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, visiones de la infancia contradictorias a la revelación de Kylo le hacían dudar y sentir aún más si cabe curiosidad y la curiosidad le hacía sentir ansiosa, lo que se traducía en debilidad por falta de equilibrio interior.

Mientras se tocaba el cuello, donde aún estaban aquellas marcas de una mano invisible se sentó en la camilla pensando en sus visiones cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Kylo a su espalda.

\- Vaya… Al fin y al cabo, la conexión no ha terminado. – Exclamó el Líder Supremo mientras unos droides de regeneración de piel cosían su hombro del shuriken de luz que le había lanzado Sam.

\- Cómo… ¿Es posible? Me aseguré de cerrar la conexión. – Aunque era una pregunta interna no dejo de expresarla en voz alta.

\- Te has debilitado, has dejado pasar la oscuridad. En el fondo sabes que no miento. – Se reincorporó mientras abrochaba una túnica sobre el hombro que había dejado a la intemperie fijándose en como Rey observaba su herida. – Oh ¿esto? No, no fuiste tú, no te tengas en tan alta estima. Ese 'jedi' que habéis reclutado en vuestra patética Resistencia.

\- No dudaba si lo habría hecho yo. De haber sido yo te habría marcado el otro lado de la cara. – Lejos de dilucidar algún resquicio de ira contenida en Kylo, achico los ojos en gesto de duelo.

\- Muy graciosa – Añadió mientras se tocaba la cicatriz de la cara – Vader también tenía la misma cicatriz. Curioso ¿no?

\- También dicen que le faltaba una mano como a Luke. Voluntaria por si quieres parecerte aún mas a él.

\- Malgastas tu arrojo con palabras huecas. – Se levantó rodeando el espacio donde Rey estaba sentada; aunque solamente veía su silueta sin distinguir localización. – Bonita cicatriz. – Señalo el muslo que él mismo había marcado.

\- Me debías una, ahora podemos decir que estamos empate.

\- Esta… - Señalo su hombro – Fue una antigualla Sith la que me la hizo.

\- No tengo ni idea de que me hablas, en ese momento debía estar inconsciente al borde de la muerte por tu culpa.

\- No Rey, ahí te equivocas. No pretendo matarte, no aún. Insisto en que mi visión sobre ti no fue una fantasía y que tarde o temprano te unirás a mi como mi aprendiz.

\- Ben… Kylo, – Rectificó como si su antiguo nombre le pareciese indigno para él- solo hay una forma de que acuda a ti, y esa es para acabar contigo y con La Primera Orden, y puede que ahora estemos en desventaja, pero el jedi al que hemos ido a buscar me ayudará a terminar mi formación y después me enfrentaré a ti a muerte. Ya tuviste una oportunidad de redimirte y no lo hiciste, no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros. – Se levantó de la camilla con fingido malestar en la pierda para dar la espalda a Kylo Ren.

\- Te has alejado de mi por mi oscuridad, y sin embargo no tienes aún ni la menor idea de a quien habéis recurrido para que te adiestre en la fuerza.

\- No pienso escucharte – Escupió las palabras con desprecio – Todo lo que sale por tu boca es veneno.

\- Un shuriken sith, un arma que no está al alcance de los Jedi, ¿y sabes qué más? El relámpago de la fuerza, una habilidad que está más que fuera de cualquier adiestramiento Jedi.

\- Mientes, como hacéis todos los que habéis sido seducidos por el lado oscuro. – Espetó perdiendo los estribos mientras Kylo Ren alzaba cada vez mas la voz.

\- Pregúntale a ese amigo piloto tuyo de la Resistencia si miento o no. – Desafió mientras Rey no hacía más que perder más y más los estribos.

\- ¡FUERA! – Grito a chorro de voz haciendo que la conexión se desvaneciese de golpe. Finn no tardó en acudir corriendo puesto era el que dormía más cerca de las cápsulas de saneamiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estas despierta! – Abrazó preocupado a su amiga - ¿Estás bien?

\- Finn… Eh, sí, lo siento, solo ha sido una pesadilla. – Mintió sintiéndose lo suficientemente avergonzada para explicar a la Resistencia lo que creía que había terminado con la salida del planeta Crait.

Había pasado una semana desde la última conexión con Kylo y ésta no se había atrevido a pedir que se esclareciesen los hechos de Jerijador.

\- General Organa, perdona que le interrumpa. – Introdujo Rey tímidamente. – Oí por algún miembro de la Resistencia que el ex senador Lutien y su hijo Sam se apellidan Tarkin ¿se trata de una casualidad?

\- No me siento cómoda hablando de esto, pero no, no es una casualidad. Lutien es el hermano del que fue el comandante de la Estrella de la muerte y que murió tras la batalla de Yavin cuando Luke la destruyo. Cuanto sé es que no se criaron juntos, Lutien fue el segundo hijo de un segundo matrimonio. Mientras Wilhuff se crio en el planeta Eriadú al abrigo de la influencia del Imperio, Lutien lo hizo en Aldeeran donde la República tenía mucho peso.

\- Así que… Su propio hermano dio la orden de que destruyesen vuestro planeta natal. – Leia asintió sin querer ahondar mucho en el exterminio de millones de personas entre los que se encontraban familiares y amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¿Y qué paso con Sam? Cuanto sé es que abandonó su adiestramiento, desapareció y reniega de cualquier idea de explicarme los textos sagrados – Puesto Rey ya había hablado anteriormente con él poniéndole el libro en la mano, algo con lo que él respondió tirándolo al suelo y bebiendo un gran trago de su botella de alcohol barato.

\- Lo único que sé es que cuando tenía tu edad se enamoró y lo abandono todo. Cualquier tipo de apego está en contra de la religión Jedi.

\- ¿Pero por qué si el amor es algo hermoso está prohibido? – Rey trataba de entender ese tipo de fanatismo Jedi que no alcanzaba a comprender y teniendo en cuenta de que ya no quedaba ni uno solo con vida creía no poder entender.

\- Anakin Skywalker se convirtió en Vader por amor, por temor a perder a nuestra madre. A quien nunca llegamos a conocer. – Acotó cansada ya de tanta explicación. – El odio transforma a las personas de maneras incomprensibles, pero el amor es lo que mueve el mundo.

Rey se sentó un rato en el puesto de mando, quería navegar un poco el Halcón acompañada de Chewbacca, compañero que le permitía sumergirse en sus pensamientos sin tener que ofrecer una conversación no deseada.

Cuando ya llevaba varias horas de guardia interceptó una señal que provenía del cuadrante inferior de la galaxia. Una nave nooriana había respondido al mensaje secreto que estaba en repetición constante desde la incursión en Crait. Sospechando que pudiese tratarse de una emboscada llamó a Poe y a la General Organa.

\- Es demasiado arriesgado acudir a su llamada – Negaba categóricamente Dameron sobre la primera instrucción de Leia de acudir a su encuentro.

\- Llevamos meses esperando una respuesta que no llega, y ahora por fin la hemos recibido ¿y se supone que no debemos hacer nada? – Inquirió Rey mientras Chewbacca rugía asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- En el pasado los noorianos fueron unos valiosos aliados de la República – Apoyo Leia. – No te estoy pidiendo opinión, estoy dando una orden.

Habiendo dispuesto el rumbo hacia la nave Rey que seguía observando a Sam con incertidumbre decidió hablar con Poe preguntándole cómo habían podido dejar a Kylo atrás y escapar del planeta. Tras oír toda la versión de los hechos no pudo seguir alargando la inevitable conversación.

\- Eh, tú. – Señalo a Sam que no hacía otra cosa que beber y evitar cualquier acercamiento con su padre desde que embarcase en el Halcón Milenario.

\- A los mayores se les habla con respeto niñata.

\- Respetaré a quien verdaderamente lo merezca.

\- Te recuerdo que sino fuese por mi ahora estarías muerta. – Señalo hacia su cuello.

\- Llevas una semana y media sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera beber, no me has enseñado absolutamente nada sobre los textos sagrados y cómo leerlos y resulta que tienes armas y habilidades que solamente puede utilizar alguien que está adiestrado en el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

\- Así que has salido pizpireta. Estupendo. – Apoyo su cabeza sobre un cojín dispuesto a dormirse – Si no te importa, cierra antes de salir.

\- En cuanto el Halcón reposte en algún planeta te irás de aquí. – Comenzó a reírse estridentemente.

\- Te recuerdo que vosotros me habéis ido a buscar sin haber pedido ser encontrado, si estoy aquí es por vuestra culpa.

\- No puedo entender que pudo ver en ti Skywalker para tomarte como su padawan.

\- Así que ese es el problema. A mi me adiestro y a ti no. – Fingió hacer pucheros con las manos en sorna - Tampoco te perdiste mucho, a decir verdad.

\- Eres un… Sith ¿verdad?

\- Sith, Jedi… Lo mismo es. Cada uno en su opuesto, pero ambos con todo lujo de radicalismos incoherentes. – Se sentó de la cama incorporándose un poco para mirar directamente a Rey – Sé que te han comido la cabeza para que creas que es tu función en la vida convertirte en Jedi e instaurar otro nuevo orden una vez acabes con los malos, pero la verdadera realidad es que detrás de ese otro nuevo orden solo vendrá otro. – Tras este coloquio tan trascendental Sam expulsó una ventosidad mientras volvía a mullir su almohada y Rey decidía que no escucharía una sola palabra que viniese por parte de una escoria como aquella.

Horas más tarde el Halcón se encontró con la nave nooriana que tenía unas dimensiones bastante más grandes de lo que se habían podido figurar. La General Organa insistió en que tenía que ir ella en persona a hablar con el comandante de la tripulación, quien fue acompañada por Finn, Poe y Rey.

De momento el Halcón Milenario se tendría que quedar amarrado a la nave de los Noori.

En cuanto la General Organa vio a la comandante de la tripulación estas dos se abrazaron como reconocimiento de que sin lugar a dudas se conocían, ella no era nooriana sino una antigua aliada de la Rebelión de Naboo llamada Anyat que se había hecho con una nave nooriana y con una tripulación leal cansados por la cada vez más subida y creciente tasa de impuestos que aplicaba La Primera Orden, por lo que vivían del contrabando y del pillaje en cuanto avistaban naves de la Federación de Comercio que estaba al servicio del Régimen.

Se acordó que se establecería la nave como punto de retorno de la Resistencia, algo que alegró en parte a Rey y a Chewbacca puesto el Halcón Milenario había pasado el suficiente tiempo pareciendo un centro de refugiados espacial.

La Resistencia volvía a tener esperanza, pero Rey cada día veía la suya menguar.


	4. Los caminos de la fuerza

Cap IV – Los caminos de la fuerza

Mientras la General Organa disponía de extensas conversaciones en la base nooriana con la almirante Anyat; para restablecer la Resistencia perdida, los días se hicieron extensamente burocráticos.

Poe, Finn e incluso Rose, tenían unas funciones establecidas y determinadas dentro de la Resistencia, al menos mientras unos lideraban otros tenían capacidad para ir restructurando la militancia o las instalaciones de las naves. Sin embargo, para Rey no era lo mismo. Se suponía que por su parte debía estar recibiendo una instrucción Jedi que no llegaba lo que le hacía sentirse tremendamente frustrada por no cumplir las extensas expectativas que tenían para con ella.

Gracias al sacrificio de Luke Skywalker se había encendido la chispa de la rebelión puesto fácilmente se había extendido el cómo una sola persona había desestabilizado a la Primera Orden y las había engañado para que se salvase la Resistencia. Sus hazañas habían recorrido toda la galaxia, no obstante, ahí estaba Rey, sujetando un libro que no tenía manera de interpretar y mirándolo fijamente como si la fuerza le fuese a ayudar milagrosamente.

\- Maldita sea – Dijo mientras tiraba el sacro libro al suelo sentada en el asiento del piloto del Halcón Milenario que estaba aparcado en el hangar central de la nave desde hacía una semana.

Un Porg se le acercó y comenzó a restregar su cabeza en su pierna para llamar su atención de tal manera que comenzase a arrascarle el lomo. Algo que hizo que Rey se relajase acto seguido, como si aquellas criaturas aportasen un remanso de paz.

Volvió a sujetar el libro adentrándose en sus ilustraciones intentando descifrar cualquier cosa ya que Sam se había instalado en la nave nooriana y no pensaba pedirle nada a alguien que se había adentrado en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, fuera por el motivo que fuese. Al poco rato se le erizó el pelo del brazo, un acto reflejo de que no se encontraba sola, algo que le hizo inmediatamente aguantar el aire por una fracción de segundo ya que sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su conexión con Kylo.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? Ya se dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir la última vez – Reclamó Rey mirándole directamente a la cara.

\- Eres tú quien debilitó el bloqueo de la conexión permitiéndome entrar de nuevo. – Razonó Kylo – Vaya… Veo que estás ocupada con una lectura. – Señaló el libro que al estar sobre el regazo de Rey entraba dentro de su campo de conexión.

\- Luke… Te enseño los textos Jedi ¿cierto? – Se mostró curiosa Rey, algo que hizo que instintivamente llamase la atención del Líder Supremo achicando los ojos maliciosamente.

\- A ti no, por lo se ve – La rodeo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – A decir verdad… No te pierdes nada. El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al sufrimiento, el sufrimiento blablablá. – Rey apretó sus nudillos de la rabia – Cuidado, Rey, detecto mucha ira en ti. – Añadió dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Como Líder Supremo de un gran Imperio galáctico, ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer? – Inquirió Rey con sorna invitándole a desconectar la conexión.

\- Sí, unas cuantas, entre las que podemos mencionar acabar con la Resistencia como el que aplasta una hormiga con su zapato. De la burocracia ya se encargan mis súbditos.

\- Pues… Permíteme que te diga que, para dedicarte a ello en cuerpo y alma, se te da fatal.

\- Rey, el que termine con la Resistencia es solo cuestión de tiempo, pero prometo que si el resto se entregan y juran lealtad no los mataré y podríamos imponer un nuevo orden juntos, un orden mejorado.

\- Ben – Nombró después de mucho tiempo sin decir su nombre, lo que sorprendió a Kylo. – Sabes que eso no es posible, pero aún estás a tiempo de unirte a mí. Siempre podemos despedirnos de la Primera Orden, de la Resistencia, y juntos hacer una nueva orden Jedi, libre de las ataduras clasistas que hicieron que desapareciese. – Verbalizó por primera vez Rey acercándose repentinamente a Ben y mirándole con repentina neutralidad.

\- Veo que no llegamos a ningún entendimiento. – La decepción plasmaba sus palabras.

\- Ben… Sé que no debería preguntarte esto, mucho menos a ti. Pero… ¿Puedes ver la ilustración de este libro? – Decidió probar Rey puesto tampoco le quedaban muchas más opciones.

\- Sí, veo ese estúpido libro.

\- Esta ilustración es una cueva ¿verdad? – Preguntó Rey mostrándole la imagen de lo que parecía una cueva oscura a lo que Kylo no pudo evitar responder con una risa ronca.

\- No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de preguntarme a mí. – Añadió desenfadado. - ¿Cómo puedes malgastar todo tu potencial de esta manera? – Se acercó a Rey y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, algo que hizo que repentinamente se asaltase. – Puedo enseñarte todo sobre la fuerza, pero tienes que dejarme, por favor.

\- Pues si puedes enseñarme, dime qué es esta cueva – Sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas que apartó de su hombro – ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me adentré en una cueva para encontrar respuestas y no encontré nada? – Kylo asintió – Solo dime, ¿qué significado tiene? No volveré a preguntarte nada similar.

\- Es la cueva del Lado Oscuro. – Respondió finalmente – No te conviertes en Jedi hasta que no superas tu mayor miedo, yo nunca llegué a pasar esa prueba.

\- Y… ¿Cómo funciona?

\- Entras en ella y te expones a lo que venga. Si sales de ella victorioso, ya eres un verdadero Jedi, sino… Puede que seas arrastrado por el Lado Oscuro.

\- Así que… Tengo que entrar de nuevo y superar mis miedos si quiero convertirme en una Jedi. – Simplificó Rey.

\- Así es. – Volvió a la carga Kylo – No obstante, no hay nada en ese libro que merezca la pena. Son simplemente los desvaríos de unos viejos que hace siglos dominaron la galaxia. Yo puedo enseñarte todo, nunca más tendrías que volver a sentirte sola. – Añadió mientras pasaba su mano enguantada por su cara, haciendo una lectura de lo que llevaba frustrando a Rey hacía semanas con toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser la última Jedi.

Rey comenzó a sentirse confundida. Por una parte, el peso que tenía sobre sí misma por parte de la Resistencia como su nueva esperanza era algo que la superaba, no creía poder estar nunca a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella sin un maestro. Por otra parte, la candidez con la que le trataba Ben le confundía. Sabía que era el enemigo y que debía odiarle, pero ¿cómo odiar a un enemigo que conocía más de sí misma que cualquier otro amigo?

Asustada por la contrariedad de sus pensamientos apartó rápidamente el contacto de Ben de su cara y acto seguido cerró la conexión haciendo que se desvaneciese su imagen de manera inminente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que esforzarse de veras para poder mantener la conexión cerrada y sabía que eso se debía en parte al hecho de que una parte de ella necesitaba saber que la conexión se mantenía para de alguna manera sentir que no estaba sola, por extraño que aquello pareciese, pero sus cargas no eran compatibles con las de sus amigos.

Mientras caminaba por la nave nooriana distraída con la ilustración en la mano se cruzó con el ex senador Lutien que parecía desorientado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Rey dispuesta a reunirse con Poe y Finn que tenían planteado realizar una expedición en el Borde Exterior para distribuir las ondas con el mensaje de la Resistencia.

\- Sí, hija, sí. – Respondió el viejo. – Esos son los textos Jedi ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Si tan vuestro hijo quisiese colaborar y ayudarme a interpretarlo me ahorraría mucho tiempo.

\- Ya le dije a la princesa que perdía el tiempo. Me duele en el alma cada vez que oigo la palabra hijo. Alguien que se deja seducir por el lado oscuro nunca retorna. – Rey ensombreció involuntariamente su rostro pensando en si sería verdad y Kylo estaba perdido para siempre.

\- ¿Qué paso exactamente? Cuanto sé es que se enamoró.

\- ¿Eso has oído? – Añadió algo indignado – Fue arrastrado por el lado oscuro. Una mujer se lo llevo para siempre. Lo que queda de él, no es mi hijo.

Sintiendo que tampoco quería ahondar en más detalle Rey acudió a su reunión con Poe y Finn en el puente de mando.

Estaban valorando cual era la mejor ruta para poder ir trasmitiendo su mensaje sin ser interceptados por destructores de la Primera Orden. Debían evitar a toda costa las rápidas rutas comerciales que, aunque permitían ir todo el viaje a la velocidad de la luz, era fácilmente detectables por los enemigos. Por lo que, aunque había rutas en las que no podían viajar a la velocidad de la luz y les haría tardar bastante más, era la opción más segura.

\- Deberíamos ir en una nave que no sea fácilmente identificable. Viajar en el Halcón sería una misión suicida – Terció Finn.

\- El borde exterior izquierdo más septentrional tiene muchos antiguos aliados, por lo que deberíamos empezar por ahí ya que de tener que reunir la flota tardarán mas tiempo en traspasar la galaxia sin ser detectados – Estableció Poe señalando la ruta del mapa holográfico que había mostrado BB-8.

\- Chicos, yo no voy a ir con vosotros – Añadió Rey mientras Finn preguntaba acto seguido que por qué. – Tengo que ir sola a Ahch-To a terminar mi formación como Jedi, iré en el Halcón, la ruta es segura.

\- GRRRGGRRR – Gruñó Chewbacca quejándose ante el hecho de que le dejase atrás, mientras cogía a Rey en volandas.

\- Chewie, no debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. – Añadió sonriéndole mientras replicaba durante varios minutos más al resto de sus amigos sus motivos.

Leia fue quien hizo que el resto acatasen la decisión de Rey estableciendo que era algo que tenía que hacer ella sola y que nadie podía ayudarla.

Por lo que con el temor de salir y no poder volver a verles nunca, se fue dirección a Ahch-To a adentrarse nuevamente en esa cueva y luchar contra su mayor miedo.


	5. La cueva oscura

Cap. V – La cueva oscura

Rey cortó la conexión acto seguido mientras la mano de Kylo quedaba suspendida en el aire. Se encontraba en el puesto de mando personal destinado al Líder Supremo donde nadie tenía autorizado el paso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Estaba revisando la maquetación holográfica de la reconstrucción del Supremacía. Iban a buen ritmo, si continuaban así podrían tenerlo todo listo en un par de semanas. De hecho, lo primero que habían reparado había sido el hangar de construcción de destructores que ya estaba en pleno funcionamiento. Se dispuso a reunirse con el General Hux para establecer la hoja de ruta.

\- Líder Supremo – Apremió Hux mientras Kylo entraba por la puerta del puesto de mando ejecutivo – El Supremacía estará listo en tiempo y forma como se había previsto.

\- Bien, ¿cómo va la búsqueda? ¿Alguna filtración? – Inquirió Kylo con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

\- De momento nada, pero la Resistencia no tardará en caer, de ser vista por alguna nave mercante o por algún aliado de la Primera Orden. A fin de cuentas, hemos bloqueado todo tipo de transacción de combustible entre los planetas del Régimen y el Borde Exterior. La escasez no tardará en llegar y cuando eso pase si quieren seguir con vida tendrán que desplazarse a nuestros dominios. – Añadió Hux satisfecho con el plan que había establecido semanas atrás.

\- Excelente, todo marcha según lo programado. – Felicitó Kylo mientras abandonaba la estancia y se desplazaba a su puente de mando personal.

A decir verdad, Kylo llevaba semanas conociendo la ubicación de la Resistencia. Desde el momento en que se hubiese reabierto la conexión con Rey pudo detectar la zona de la galaxia desde la que fluctuaba su fuerza que ya se le había hecho tan reconocible por él.

Sabía que sería sumamente fácil aplastarles sin permitirles oponer resistencia ahora que sabían que estaban prácticamente exterminados, pero, si había algo que desease por encima de destruirles era que Rey se convirtiese en su aprendiz. Desde aquel momento en que sus manos se tocaron y viese que el futuro era compartido entre ambos se había convertido en una obsesión para él. No podía decir que la amase, no en ese sentido, se trataba más bien de compañía, alguien con quien compartir los caminos de la fuerza. El resto eran peones fácilmente sustituibles, pero un igual en la fuerza era alguien a quien mirar desde la misma altura.

Matarlos sería todo un desperdicio, y más cuando lo que más deseaba en ese preciso instante era tener a Rey de su parte y sabía que en caso de aniquilar a los que inútilmente ella consideraba sus amigos sería inviable atraerla al Lado Oscuro. Todavía no era algo que pudiese hacer si quería canjearse el favor de Rey.

Se contentaba recreándose en cuando llegase el momento de alzarse como Líder indiscutible de la galaxia sin nadie que pudiese ofrecer resistencia y con una aprendiz que le siguiese en los caminos del lado oscuro, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tomar a la ligera y respetar.

Los caballeros Ren eran solo unos aprendices ineptos y poco doctos en la fuerza, fácilmente liquidables, de momento útiles para pequeñas incursiones, pero en cuanto obtuviese a Rey los aniquilaría, a fin y a cuentas no podía confiar en nadie, no en ellos. Sin embargo, la chatarrera era distinta, había leído sus más profundos anhelos y no distaban mucho de los de él, de alguna manera se sentía identificado con ella.

Se dispuso con las piernas cruzadas y el mapa holográfico en marcha, concentrándose de tal manera que no pensase en nada más rastreando a Rey, su fuerza que era tan palpable y reconocible. Tras más de media hora en las que entró en una fase prácticamente de vigilia sintió la perturbación desde un punto distinto de la galaxia del que estaba antes. Se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido, a la velocidad de la luz.

Se levantó dispuesto a continuar con el rastreo más adelante. Hasta que no terminase el salto no le sería posible establecer su localización exacta.

Inquieto al sentir el nerviosismo y miedo de Rey dispuso todo para embarcarse en un caza el solo una vez pudiese establecer su paradero. Algo le decía en su interior que iba a estar relacionado con su última conversación y era el momento propicio para conseguir atraerla al lado oscuro.

Rey estaba recorriendo la mitad de la galaxia para llegar hasta el inhóspito Ahch-To a la velocidad de la luz. El miedo de volver a llegar al callejón sin salida en el que se encontró la vez pasada era algo que no la dejaba pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

Cuando hubo llegado al planeta, dejo el Halcón Milenario exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había estado todo el tiempo atrás que estuviese tratando de recibir formación por parte de Luke. Desde aquella última vez que estuvo en la ancestral isla pareciese que hubiese pasado una vida entera.

Estaba empezando a llover cuando Rey comenzó a subir los múltiples peldaños hasta donde se encontraba el antiguo poblado Jedi que suponía seguía siendo cuidado por las monjas caretakers.

Se instaló dentro de la cabaña donde solía dormir dejando sus pertenencias. De alguna manera se sentía como en casa, por lo que se acurrucó en la que solía ser su cama mientras convivía de aquella manera con Luke. Sin darse cuenta de lo agotada que estaba debido a las exigencias de la Resistencia se quedó dormida involuntariamente.

Despertó sobresaltada mientras veía que fuera llovía con mucha mas intensidad que antes y que ya había oscurecido. Había vuelto a soñar con lo mismo que llevaba torturándole el sueño desde hacía semanas. La silueta de una mujer desconocida de la que solo podía ver unos ojos rojos sin llegar a perfilarse su rostro que le decía en susurros: " _Recuerda_ ".

Queriendo deshacerse de esa angustia se preparó para adentrase en la cueva. Llovía tanto que le impedía ver con normalidad. Antes de saltar sobre el agua de la cueva ya estaba totalmente empapada.

Se incorporó adentrándose nuevamente como hiciera la vez pasada. En esta ocasión no se multiplico su imagen como la primera vez, sino que estaba totalmente oscuro, completamente sola. Se forzó a respirar sonoramente para asegurarse de que las ondas del sonido llegaban. Encendió la espada láser para obtener algo de luz. El azul tenue que proyectaba la espada generaba una sensación fantasmagórica que hacía que inevitablemente se tensará más si cabía.

\- Muéstrate – Indicó con autoridad mientras tocaba el cuarzo de la pared que ya había tocado anteriormente.

Comenzó a percibir una luz roja que se aproximaba, cuando finalmente tocó la parte de detrás del cuarzo se le presentó una mujer con los ojos rojos y una espada de luz roja encendida. Se trataba de una mujer joven, y tras toda esa conversión al lado oscuro se veía que había sido hermosa en otro tiempo. Era la mujer de los sueños de Rey, aquella cuya cara nunca se le había mostrado.

\- Recuerda, tienes que recordar – Sonó como un susurro formando eco rebotándole el sonido intermitentemente. Acto seguido la mujer asestó un mandoble con su espada sobre el cuarzo haciendo que la espada roja sobresaliese y haciendo que Rey trastabillase andando hacia atrás asustada. Tropezó con una piedra que había en el suelo de la cueva haciendo que cayese hacia atrás dándose un golpe en la nuca que le dejó inconsciente.

 _*En su inconsciencia Rey experimento un flashback que la transportó 15 años atrás en el tiempo*_

La mujer que había visto tras el cuarzo la estaba instruyendo en los caminos de la fuerza, pero lo hacía en el lado oscuro de la misma cuando Rey no era más que una niña.

\- Zannah, es tu deber aprender lo que sé y es mi deber aprender qué hay que enseñar. - Añadió la Sith a la niña mientras esta movía rocas con la fuerza para que la niña las destruyese con la espada láser Sith que tenía.

Rey comenzó a sentir como un traqueteo de pasos que la hicieron recuperar la consciencia, aunque el dolor de la nuca todavía le impedía tomar voluntad de sí misma. Los traqueteos pararon y comenzó a oír una voz que la sacó de su estado de vigilia.

\- Rey, ¡Rey! – Oyó de fondo mientras era zarandeada hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe intentando incorporarse de donde estaba tumbada.

Estaba tumbada y empapada en la cabaña donde se había instalado sin llegar a comprender exactamente como había podido llegar hasta allí ya que lo último que recordaba era que había tropezado en la cueva.

A tiempo de tocarse la nuca quejándose por el dolor, una gota de agua le chorreo en la cara, por lo que reparó en que a su lado estaba apoyado de rodillas Kylo Ren mientras su pelo mojado desprendía gotas de agua.

Lo que en un comienzo podría haber pensando que se trataba de una de sus habituales conexiones tomo objeto de realidad al reparar en que su pelo le estaba mojando lo que hizo que automáticamente se tensará buscando su espada. Reparó que esta la tenía Kylo en la mano, algo que le hizo apartarse como un acto reflejo.

\- ¡Apártate de mí!

\- Rey, no he venido a hacerte ningún daño. De hecho, cuando llegué aquí te encontré en la cueva tirada en el suelo. Perdías mucha sangre. Si quisiese verte muerta habrías sido un objetivo sumamente fácil. – Explicó pausadamente el caballero Ren.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces con mi espada?

\- ¿Esto? – Inquirió tendiéndosela con la mano – Puedes cogerla, yo he venido desarmado. Encontré la espada tirada en el suelo y supuse que la querrías de vuelta cuando despertaras.

\- ¿Qué me impide matarte aquí y ahora? – Amenazó Rey cogiendo su espada y apuntándola hacia él.

\- Nada. Tienes la oportunidad de encender la espada y matarme. Adelante. – Invitó Kylo mientras alzaba el rostro mostrando su cuello descubierto. Al comprobar que Rey no respondía volvió a poner la cabeza en su posición anterior. - ¿Qué tal estás? – Rey se sintió incomoda por la franqueza de una pregunta tan directa y más cuando él lo hacía mirando directamente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – Hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

\- Tu paradero no ha sido ningún secreto para mi en todo este tiempo. Nos conecta la fuerza de tal manera que puedo sentir tu fluctuar desde cualquier lugar de la galaxia.

\- Estás diciendo que… ¿La Primera Orden ha ido tras la Resistencia? – Se preocupó prematuramente entendiendo el significado de lo que Kylo le había dicho.

\- Sí. – Rey abrió los ojos como platos encendiendo la espada – La Primera Orden tiene órdenes directas de localizar a la Resistencia y destruirla y está tras su paradero. Pero si tu pregunta es si la Primera Orden está dirigiéndose hacia el cuadrante inferior del Borde Exterior donde tu Resistencia está restableciéndose, la respuesta es no.

\- Pero tú sabes donde están.

\- Sí, pero ya te he dicho en múltiples ocasiones que no quiero hacerte ningún daño. Destruir a la Resistencia de esta manera me haría sentir como… Un tramposo. – Apretó su puño derecho enguantado.

\- Si lo sabías todo este tiempo ¿por qué venir ahora y no antes?

\- Porque he detectado tu miedo, tu ira, tu sufrimiento. – Rey se levanto de la cama, por lo que Kylo se incorporó para mirarla de frente.

\- No ha sido nada, nada que te importe. Debes irte de aquí. – Señalo la puerta - Si alguien descubriese que tenemos contacto… - Le cortó Kylo antes de que pudiese terminar.

\- Me da igual. Si a ti te preocupa lo que piense la Resistencia es que no merecen que estés de su parte. A mi no se atreverían a cuestionarme.

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas! – Explotó sintiéndose tremendamente confundida y usando la fuerza para abrir la puerta de porrazo haciendo que el aire gélido del día de tormenta apagase la hoguera de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué? – Gritó encolerizado señalando con su dedo enguantado a Rey - ¿Por qué te cierras en banda a lo que en tu interior te está desgarrando de dolor? – A la joven Jedi se le calló una lágrima por el rostro. – Yo he pasado lo mismo que tú, he sufrido como no puedes imaginar. Pero al final la verdad se reveló ante mi tan real como lo eres tú en este momento. – Se acercó a Rey mientras ella cerraba los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Kylo recogía una de ellas con su mano – Deja entrar a la oscuridad, el dolor desaparecerá. – Hablo sosegado y tranquilo, intentando seducirla de alguna manera a que se adentrase en un camino muy oscuro sin retorno.

Rey reaccionó con ira pegándole con las palmas de las manos en el torso, algo que sabía no le produciría ningún daño al joven caballero Ren, pero igualmente continuó empujarle para echarle de la cabaña.

\- ¡Déjame! Quiero que desaparezcas. – Le empujó con la fuerza hacia fuera y siguió empujándole mientras la lluvia volvía a mojarles por completo en cuestión de segundos. Rey rápidamente se comenzó a sentir agotada, la herida de la nuca le pinchaba de dolor por toda la cabeza, pero no era más que el miedo que experimentaba debido a sus visiones en sueños y a su aparición en la cueva lo que más le perturbaba por lo que comenzó a llorar mientras caía resbalada por una pisada en el barro.

\- Rey, puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que dejarte ayudar. – Imploró Ben mientras se agachaba donde Rey había caído.

\- ¿Por qué Ben? ¿Por qué te convertiste al lado oscuro teniendo unos padres como Han Solo y Leia? – Era la pregunta que llevaba asaltando a Rey desde que conociese la historia por parte del contrabandista que había soñado con tener como padre. Kylo esbozo una risa muda.

\- Crees que lo peor es no tener padres, pero lo peor es tenerlos y que seas solo una vergüenza para ellos. No cumplir con sus exigentes expectativas. – Explico el Líder Supremo intentando explicar en pocas palabras todo lo que había sentido durante su juventud. Rey se quedó varios segundos con la mirada perdida en el suelo dudando en sí debía hablar o no.

\- Creo que mi madre era una Sith, he soñado con ella y se me presentó en la cueva. – Respondió Rey llorando expresando en voz alta lo que llevaba semanas mortificándola.

\- Pero yo vi que tus padres eran unos chatarreros alcohólicos. – Rebatió confundido.

\- Tu viste lo mismo que yo recordaba, no podías ver aquello que yo misma desconocía. – Kylo se quedó parado analizando la información – Tengo miedo de no tener elección sobre la persona en la que me convertiré.

\- No tienes que tener miedo, puedes ser quien quieras. No puedes permitir que mi madre te embauque con las mismas mentiras que a mí me crío desde que era un niño. Debía velar por la República galáctica. Debía ser el Jedi perfecto a semejanza de mi tío Luke. Debía abandonar cualquier anhelo de ostentación, cualquier apego físico. – Escupió las palabras con rabia. – Cualquier rastro de humanidad. – Terminó resumiendo mientras Rey le miraba fijamente empatizando de alguna manera con su enemigo natural.

\- No puedo ser como tú. Simplemente yo no soy como tú, yo nunca mataría a la gente que me importa. – Sentenció Rey recobrando el juicio y dándole la espalda dirección a su cabaña.

\- Por favor – Pilló de sorpresa a Rey mientras Kylo la abrazaba por la espalda – Ven conmigo, no tendrás que hacer nada que no quieras. Podremos mejorar el orden galáctico a nuestro modo, ni Imperio, ni República, ni Jedi, ni Sith, ni Ren. Haremos cuanto queramos con el uso de la fuerza y podemos mejorar las cosas, a nuestro modo.

\- ¿Por qué yo Ben? – Se giro sobre si misma quedándose frente a frente de Kylo mientras este ponía sus brazos sobre sus hombros y ella apoyaba sus manos sobre sus muñecas. – Tienes un séquito de caballeros Ren, tienes un ejército galáctico que sigue tus órdenes al pie de la letra, todo un imperio a tu merced, ¿por qué soy tan importante para ti, para tus planes? Necesito que me lo expliques para que pueda entenderlo.

\- Porque cuando nuestras manos se tocaron no solo nos vi a nosotros dominando la galaxia, sino que nos vi juntos, todo lo que ello implica. – La simple idea asusto a Rey de tal manera que apartó bruscamente sus brazos entrando en la cabaña y tratando de cerrar la puerta que fue interceptada por Kylo a tiempo de no permitir que se cerrase – Dime una sola vez que abandone este lugar y me vaya si crees que lo que digo es algo impensable.

\- Vete – Dijo Rey nerviosa mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

\- No así. Di que me vaya, que nuestra conexión es mentira, que nunca ha existido. ¡Dilo! – Gritó Kylo alzando la intensidad de la conversación mientras Rey negaba con la cabeza mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás aturdida.

En este preciso instante, Kylo avanzó acortando toda distancia que hubiese anteriormente entre ambos y, agarrándola por la cintura con un brazo acercándola hacia sí todo cuanto pudo, acercó atropelladamente sus labios sobre los de ella que mantuvo cerrados intentando asirse de su contacto con las manos mientras empujaba sin resultado su pectoral para alejarlo de ella.

De pronto él separo sus labios de los de ella mirándola fijamente sin apartar el brazo de su alrededor impidiendo que hubiese un resquicio de distancia.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada unos segundos que se hicieron interminables, a lo que él lo tomo como una invitación de aceptación y acercó impávidamente sus labios sobre los de ella que en esta ocasión sí cedieron a su beso. Un beso que se alejaba de la ternura, un beso que sellaba las carencias afectivas que hubieran podido tener durante toda su vida, lleno de ira.

Rey dejo caer su cabeza de lado conmocionada sobre el pecho de Kylo cerrando los ojos como si al abrirlos nuevamente fuese a desmaterializarse toda esa noche fruto de uno de sus sueños.


	6. Confesiones

**Cap. VI – Confesiones**

Tras lo que pareció un interminable silencio, casi espiritual y ceremonial, Kylo Ren reparó nuevamente en la herida abierta que había impregnado su guante de sangre del abrazo en el que se soldaron. Rey por su parte estaba inmóvil, dejándose manejar en parte por el cansancio y por otra parte la vergüenza que experimentaba al haber visto su juicio perdido. Le asaltó a la mente la sola idea de ser descubierta por Finn o Poe, podía ver la decepción en sus rostros, los ojos desorbitados ante semejante escena y las palabras de reproche que estos le entregarían.

Todos estos pensamientos le hicieron estremecer y temblar. Sin recordar mucho al respecto se percató de que estaba empapada en lluvia y las gotas de agua goteaban de sus ropas y pelo; aun así, decidió no apartar su mejilla del pectoral de su enemigo ya que de hacerlo todo aquello se materializaría en una realidad.

\- Estas empapada y sigues sangrando. – Acotó Kylo Ren con parsimonia mientras se apartaba del abrazo posicionando a Rey en la cama obligándola a tomar asiento tomándola por los hombros. – Voy a por el equipo médico que tengo en la bodega de mi nave para curarte la herida. También cogeré algo de madera seca para encender de nuevo la hoguera. – Señalo las maderas ennegrecidas que aún despedían humo húmedo – Ponte ropa seca mientras tanto. – Rey le miró sin decir nada sintiéndose como un autómata, sin recuperar aún el brío.

Sorprendiéndose de si misma, y aun tiritando de frío, se retiró la ropa empapada colgándola de unas cuerdas que tenía en la cabaña y se puso pesarosamente la otra prenda que había llevado consigo; la misma que se pusiese tiempo atrás cuando acudió ante la presencia del antiguo Líder Supremo Snoke, como si de una niña se tratará siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado. El tener una `misión' que acatar le ayudaba a no pensar en nada que no deseará, aunque esta fuese un simple cambio de ropa.

Cuando Kylo hubo regresado a la cabaña contemplo a Rey sentada apoyada contra la pared en la cama con las piernas dobladas. Sin decir nada se dispuso a encender nuevamente la hoguera. Cogió la espada láser de Rey que había dejado apoyada sobre una mesita, lo que hizo que de manera automática esta alzase la cabeza inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué…? – Antes de que Rey pudiese terminar de hablar observó como este de manera impertinente la miraba mientras encendía el sable para prender fuego sobre la madera que ardió de manera inmediata. Los hombros de Rey se relajaron de forma instintiva quien volvió a su semblante perdido y ensombrecido.

\- Date la vuelta – Ordenó Kylo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con el ungüento que había cogido de su transporte. Rey solamente supo obedecer quedándose de espaldas al Líder Supremo y echando el pelo hacia delante inclinando la cabeza.

Kylo aplicó el antiséptico sobre la herida abierta de la nuca aplicando presión sobre la misma para cortar un poco la hemorragia. Posteriormente desinfectó una aguja y cosió la herida cerrándola por completo mientras Rey fruncía el ceño insonoramente por el dolor.

\- Ya está. – Zanjó Kylo mientras obligaba a incorporar la cabeza a Rey que continuaba sin pronunciar palabra. – ¿Vas a continuar sin decir nada?

\- En Jakku aprendí algo – Pronunció Rey tras mucho tiempo sin decir nada. – Si no sabes que decir es mejor no decir nada. – Ben esbozo una risa muda.

\- ¿Crees que eso solo lo enseñan en Jakku? – Preguntó con sorna como si fuese un conocimiento vital. Rey giró su cabeza entregándole una mirada con un latente desprecio.

\- De acuerdo. Tengo algo que decir y lo que tengo que decirte es que quiero que te vayas y ahora.

\- ¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿O acaso vas a fingir que nunca sucedió?

\- Buena pregunta, Ben. – Añadió Rey recuperando el arrojo y la firmeza que le caracterizaba - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado según tú? – Kylo se quedó algo desarmado ya que a decir verdad tampoco él podía responder con total seguridad.

\- Existe una atracción. Es evidente. – Acotó quedamente, como respondiéndose también a sí mismo.

\- Representas todo lo que desprecio. Eres un tirano. Un excéntrico maniaco con ínfulas que nunca podrás alcanzar. – Enumero Rey mientras la ira de Kylo iba en evidente aumento.

\- Vaya… Viniendo de una chatarrera don nadie suena casi como un alago.

\- Quieres ser como Darth Vader pero no eres más que nadie. Ni siquiera la Primera Orden te ve digno de ser su Líder, solo eres alguien circunstancial. Alguien… Reemplazable.

\- ¡Basta! – Alzó la voz - O terminaré por romper mi palabra de no hacerte ningún daño. – Mientras volvía a sosegarse mientras Rey sonreía con superioridad evidente.

\- Puedes intentar engañar a quien quieras… - Volvió a la carga – Pero al final, cuando termine el día y te metas en tu confortable cama dentro de tu poderoso destructor, sabes que no podrás engañarte a ti mismo. – Sonrió con condescendencia mientras dejaba a Kylo encendido en cólera.

\- Podría haberos destruido si hubiese querido hace semanas. Tu amiguito el traidor, el piloto insignia, el saco de pelos, a ti… E incluso a mi madre. Completamente aniquilados. – Amenazó Kylo mientras apretaba uno de sus manos enguantadas.

\- ¿Sabes Ben? A diferencia de ti, tu madre inspira a la gente dándoles un sueño por el que luchar. Un mundo de justicia donde no haya diferencias sociales. – Explicó con los ojos brillantes - Sin embargo… Tú y tu `orden' galáctico no es más que una política del terror donde la gente es esclava por temor a las represalias. Y eso… Eso no dura. – Rey quería sacar de sus casillas a Kylo, pero en lugar de eso éste comenzó a reír sin freno volviéndole a dar la delantera.

\- Ah… Entiendo… La promesa baldía de la República. – Olfateó el aire con sorna – Ese mundo de justicia social del que hablas… Perdona que me ría, pero creo que en Jakku no tuviste mucho acceso a los libros de historia. – Rey se quedó mirando a Kylo curiosamente ya que desconocía a donde derivaba la conversación. – La misma República que tanto os vanagloriáis de ensalzar es la misma que permitió que Vader; mi abuelo, fuese esclavo de nacimiento y que su madre muriese como tal.

\- Mientes. La República trajo la paz a la galaxia donde todos los sistemas convivían en equilibrio y para ello estaba la Orden Jedi, para mantenerla. – Relató como si hubiese aprendido de memoria.

\- No lo hago, podéis preguntar a mi madre si así lo deseáis. – Reto Kylo confundiendo a Rey de inmediato. – La República no era más que una jaula de oro, hermosa por dentro, pero que en cuanto la abrías dejaba al descubierto toda la basura que emanaba de ella. – Cómodo con el carácter de la conversación, Kylo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre Rey mientras continuaba con su coloquio - En los planetas limítrofes a la República, daba igual que se comercializase con personas, que fueran dominados por bandas criminales de contrabando, mientras el comercio fluctuase favorablemente apartaban la vista. Los Jatt, los Ranc… Todos ellos eran aliados de la República.

\- De acuerdo… Lo entiendo. La República no era perfecta y es algo que podremos aprender del pasado, pero al menos las personas tenían la libertad de elegir a sus gobernantes.

\- Aha… Democracia. Se os llena la boca hablando de ella y ni siquiera hay nadie con vida para atestiguar sobre ello. Pero… ¿Explica cuan demócrata es que los senadores adquiriesen su cargo de manera vitalicia? – Se paró frente a Rey con los brazos abiertos mientras ladeaba la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Rey se quedó inexpresiva sin añadir alguna. – Claro… Cuando no sabes que decir es mejor no decir nada – Añadió por imitación de su anterior frase.

\- Sí… Eso no estuvo bien, senadores a perpetuidad… Entiendo que puedes pensar que es similar a un Líder Supremo a perpetuidad… - Su convicción se iba desmoronando – Pero al menos, los primeros tuvieron elección sobre quienes serían sus líderes políticos… Lo segundo fue una imposición a la fuerza.

\- Antes de que se formará la Primera Orden, habrás podido leer en los libros de historia que hubo un breve corto periodo de 15 años de Nueva República tras la caída del Imperio… Tiempo en el que se permitió la venta de personas. – Se encendió una chispa en sus ojos mientras la miraba penetrantemente. – Tú más que nadie debería odiarlo. – Rey se encendió de la ira puesto se refería a aquellos chatarreros que comercializaron con ella cuando solo era una cría. – Yo te prometo que si me acompañas nunca permitiré algo así. Se acabará el dominio de las bandas criminales, el contrabando… Terminaríamos con ello. Realizaré el sueño de Vader. – Confesó finalmente con el semblante emocionando como quien habla de una eminencia.

\- Vader se redimió de la oscuridad y volvió a la luz, no te atrevas a invalidar el sacrificio de tu abuelo con tus atroces actos.

\- Te equivocas Rey… Él se me presentó en una visión, como la que vi cuando nuestras manos se tocaron… Vi que él quería una galaxia mejor… El Emperador solamente era un medio para alcanzar su propósito de reestablecer el orden, pero siempre estuvo en sus planes finales deshacerse de él. – Kylo se acercó nuevamente a Rey quien tenía la cabeza embotada y la agarró de los hombros tomándola de imprevisto – Dime, que no deseas tomar venganza por aquellos que te trataron como escoria, como chatarra. Dime, que no deseas impedir que hagan con otros lo mismo que hicieron contigo. Dime, que no deseas conocer el por qué tus padres te desecharon como cualquier mercancía sin valor. ¡Dímelo! – Gritó zarandeando mientras a Rey se le caían lágrimas traicioneras, sin preaviso alguno.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga Ben?! – Se liberó de los brazos de Kylo con un movimiento gritándole a lágrima viva. - ¿Quieres que te diga que deseo hacer pagar con creces a quienes me abandonaron? ¿Qué sufran todo lo que he tenido que sufrir durante todos estos años? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Ben se quedó mirándola fijamente callado durante una fracción de segundos que a Rey se le hicieron eternos mientras seguía zarandeándole y llorando.

\- Quiero que seas libre. Libre de sentir ira. Libre de sentir temor. Libre de ser quien eres, sin ataduras, sin reglamentos – Materializó verbalmente mientras alzaba su cabeza con sus manos enguantadas para que le mirase directamente. Al no encontrar consuelo ni palabra, Kylo la abrazó. Rey se intentó apartar de su tacto, lo cual no le fue posible por la fuerza empleada en los brazos del Líder Supremo, a lo cual terminó rindiéndose ahogando el rostro en su pecho donde ahogó su llanto – Yo te dejaré ser tú misma, nunca te pondría cadenas ni te limitaría… No como hace la Resistencia. – Acarició con sus palabras, ahora terciopeladas y sumisas.

\- Ben… - Rey alzó la cabeza recobrando poco a poco el semblante y alzando su mano indecisa hacia la cicatriz del joven para rozar con su dedo corazón la trayectoria de la cicatriz que ella meses atrás le hubiese dejado, haciendo que este como si de un acto reflejo se tratara apartase la cara súbitamente. – Entiendo por qué lo haces, puedo… Entenderte. – Volvió a agarrar con su mano el rostro del muchacho para que la mirase - Pero este no es el camino. Vader… El redimido Vader, nunca hubiera querido que para hacer realidad el sueño de una galaxia mejor millones de inocentes perdiesen la vida por el camino.

\- Rey… Tú no lo entiendes – Añadió rozando su frente con lo alto de la cabeza de la joven jedi. – Esta guerra que lleva ya más de medio siglo gestándose no es más que una distracción para que los ricos sigan llenándose los bolsillos. – Retomo su discurso alejándose de Rey. – Leia… Mi madre… De sobra sé que sus intenciones son buenas… Pero, aunque la llamen General no tiene ningún poder verdadero en la renombrada Resistencia. Son los patrocinadores, en la oscuridad, quienes mueven los hilos para volver a sentarse en sus cómodas butacas si algún día se reinstaura la República. No son más que viejos avariciosos y corruptos que se escudan en la amenaza de un Imperio para seguir expoliando. No lo entiendes – Se acercó y cogió con sus manos las de ella – Aquello que defiendes no es más que lo mismo que intentas destruir.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron a Rey desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo como una descarga eléctrica. Venían a ser las mismas que otrora le hubiese dicho Sam Tarkin. Se sintió desfallecer, sus piernas le hubieran fallado cayendo al suelo si no le hubiese sujetado Kylo, aquel enemigo al que le habían programado para derrotar.

\- Ben, ven conmigo. Podemos hablar con Leia. Expulsar a aquellas manzanas podridas y restablecer el orden con una República cuyos senadores sean elegidos cada cinco años por los ciudadanos. Juntos podemos. – Añadió esperanzada mientras el rostro de Kylo se ensombrecía.

\- Ya está todo hablado y sigues sin entenderlo. La única manera de que nosotros no seamos enemigos es que te unas a mí. – Se distanció irritado. – Deberás elegir aquí y ahora. O estás conmigo o estás contra mí. – Señalo con el dedo al suelo airado.

Rey se quedó paralizada un instante. De la esperanza había pasado a la frialdad. Se acercó a zancadas a su mesita cogiendo su sable y guardándoselo en su cinto.

\- Al final, has sido tú el que ha elegido por los dos. – Acató Rey mientras daba la espalda a Rey abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y abandonándola dispuesta a irse en el Halcón Milenario con la Resistencia.

Kylo en un ataque de ira con la fuerza deshizo aquella cabaña, no obstante, no podía dejar que Rey abandonase Ahch-To así, por lo que en un intento desesperado la siguió hasta las puertas del hangar del Halcón que Rey ya había abierto para disponerse a partir cuánto antes. La lluvia seguía siendo muy intensa por lo que rápidamente ambos ya volvían a estar mojados.

\- ¡REY! – Llamó su atención girando esta sobre sus propios pies – Antes… Soné demasiado condescendiente, pero sólo es porque sé que en tu fuero interno piensas cómo yo, si no hubiese leído tus más oscuros anhelos jamás te lo habría propuesto. Vuelve con la Resistencia por el momento, pero… Por favor - Remarco lo que sin duda le costaba decir - Reconsidéralo.

Rey siendo consciente de que no había nada que reconsiderar y sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que se verían íntimamente y con un alto al fuego acortó en tres pasos la distancia que había entre los dos y mirándole con el semblante neutro alzó sus dos manos sobre el rostro de él y atropelladamente acercó sus labios sobre un Kylo sorprendido a la par que esperanzado que agarró por la cintura a Rey para atraerla hacía sí que correspondió dicho beso de manera enfermiza. Un vendaval de emociones contradictorias y confusas les arrastraba a ambos, alargando el beso con desesperación canina. Ella se mantenía en pie sin caer al suelo por el agarré de él que la sujetaba con su brazo obligándola a arquear la espalda hacia atrás.

Lejos de ceder descanso alguno de ambos temerosos por lo que estuviera por venir insuflaron aún más ganas y profundidad al beso retorciéndose y acoplándose como dos piezas perfectas el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Cuando por fin Kylo despegó sus labios de los de ella sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus ojos estaban inyectados en deseo, deseo tortuoso que ambos sabían no iba a culminar ya que cuando se miraron ambos leyeron que sus posturas seguían exactamente igual.

\- Vuelve con la Primera Orden, pero reconsidéralo, yo esperaré tu decisión – Susurró Rey en el oído de Kylo a imitación de su último ofrecimiento. Se tuvo que sujetar al cuello del caballero Ren para incorporarse siendo consciente de lo débiles que eran sus piernas por la intensidad del momento, pero sus pasos eran firmes y su decisión también. Por lo que se introdujo en el Halcón encendiendo motores y abandonando Ahch-To mientras se veía a Kylo enfurecido dirigiéndose a su propio transporte para volver al recién reconstruido Supremacía.

El General Hux tenía un organizado programa de tareas que realizaba diariamente bajo ninguna excepción. Se despertaba en su compartimento entre sábanas de seda moradas a las 6:15, quince minutos más tarde ya había salido de los cálidos chorros de una ducha de agua hirviendo y había peinado concienzudamente su pelo con una raya al lado. Acto seguido habría su poco variado vestidor, la indecisión se tornaba tarea ardua entre el traje negro con cinturón y entre el traje negro sin cinturón. Y hete aquí lo más difícil, la elección de unos botones para cerrar el puño; aunque le encantaba decantarse por unos rojos a semejanza del brazalete rojo con la insignia de La Primera Orden.

Sonrío satisfecho con un golpe en seco en el suelo con sus zapatos y se dispuso a ir al puente de mando a las 6:45. Siempre el primero, como de costumbre.

Los días para el General Hux pasaban todos en idéntica representación del día anterior. Unos días eran unos informes sobre la Resistencia y otros muchos sobre estrategias para acabar con el pillaje galáctico. Pero para él todo era lo mismo, escoria con la que debían terminar con mano recta y sin que temblase el pulso en favor de la paz y el orden de la galaxia.

Al terminar su extasiante y satisfecho día acudía a su despecha privado a motorizar sus avances diarios en un diario de bitácora estelar. Cuando llegó a su puesto y abrió; como de costumbre, su caja fuerte cerrada que solamente podía abrirse con su globo ocular para coger unos planos que revisaba siempre observó un sobre escrito de su puño y letra que decía: Obsérvame, a lo que con sin tener ni idea de que se trataba accedió a un holograma que jamás había visto.

Tras haberlo visto acordó una reunión con el que tras Kylo era el cabecilla de los caballeros Ren; Drake Ren. Posteriormente grabo en el mismo holograma la información sobre esta reunión y acto seguido borró todos sus recuerdos sobre el asunto con un desmemorizador; que utilizaban para borrar a los stormtroopers cuando eran niños, que volvió a guardar en su caja fuerte.


	7. Preludio

**Cap. VII – Preludio**

Poe y Finn llevaban un par de días viajando por el espacio exterior por una antigua vía estelar que en la juventud del piloto había oído en una cantina que era utilizada para el contrabando de mercancía para evitar el sobrecoste aduanero. Iban emitiendo sondas con el comunicado de la Resistencia en una frecuencia solamente conocida por los antiguos aliados de la Rebelión.

Decidieron hacer repostaje de combustible en el planeta cercano de Korphir, antaño dominado por el pillaje y la piratería, pero actualmente territorio neutral. Despojándose del uniforme de la Resistencia para evitar llamar la atención despegaron en el hangar específico que había para el repostaje de combustible.

\- ¿Cuánto queréis? – Preguntó el responsable del surtidor del hangar.

\- 3500 litros – Respondió Dameron

\- Eso serán 45 millones de créditos galácticos de la Primera Orden, y el pago por adelantado.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamó Dameron con los ojos desorbitados - ¿Acaso nos has tomado por turistas?

\- No vale más de 200.000 créditos galácticos. – Rebatió Finn indignado.

\- Amigos, esto es lo que hay, aquí y en todo el Borde Exterior. La Primera Orden lleva semanas con el grifo cerrado incautando cualquier nave comercial que comercialice combustible fuera de sus dominios. Así que cuanto más escasea más sube el precio. Es o esto o quedarse en tierra.

\- Está bien… Tenemos para pagar… 5 millones de créditos galácticos lo que hacen… 388 litros. – Le dio el dinero mientras Finn le miraba asombrado.

Una vez embarcaron a la nave Finn le estuvo reprochando que con esos litros no iban a tener suficiente combustible para llevar a cabo su misión.

\- Finn, amigo, creo que todavía no has entendido nada. – Se puso intenso. – La Primera Orden está monopolizando el combustible con pleno control de a quienes llega y cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será de conseguir.

\- Lo que quiere decir… Que cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será para la Resistencia conseguir mantenerse en pie. – Terminó por comprender Finn.

\- Exacto – Chasqueó los dedos el piloto. – Con este combustible nos da para volver a la base y trazar un plan para conseguir una vía de suministros segura.

\- Encontraremos alguna brecha en el sistema comercial de la Primera Orden. Alguien al que poder sobornar. – Explicó Finn. – Las tropas de asaltos de las aduanas están metidas hasta el cuello.

Pusieron rumbo hacia la base nooriana esperando que no fuese suficientemente tarde para alertar a la Resistencia y poder contraatacar a la Primera Orden.

Mientras tanto el general Hux había organizado uno de sus bailes anuales con los altos cargos del Régimen. Un lugar donde exhibir las fuerzas de asalto que en verdad no hacía otra cosa que enmascarar una propaganda militar para mostrar a los contrarios al régimen el poder y la influencia que ellos tenían.

Su protocolo era estricto, los militares debían vestir con sus uniformes de gala, mientras que la clase noble, burocracia y comerciantes de gran postín acudían con sus mejores galas y joyas, debían pavonearse entre sí por amor a engordar sus egos, algo que generaba un desprecio sin precedentes a Kylo Ren, quien se había criado en ese círculo de influencias y esas fiestas desde niño.

\- Ya le estábamos esperando – Añadió el General Hux mientras Kylo Ren bajaba de su nave tras su regreso de Ahch-To. Tanto él como unos cuantos subcomandantes estaban en el hangar recibiendo el regreso de su Líder Supremo – Como observará, el Supremacía ya está en pleno rendimiento y puede comenzar a ser usado como base central nuevamente.

\- Lo único que observo es que el estado visual es inaceptable para decir sin ningún pudor que está en "pleno" rendimiento – Añadió Kylo despectivamente con latente desprecio en sus palabras. Los subcomandantes se miraron nerviosos mientras agachaban la cabeza con sumisión. Hux en cambio no cedió.

\- Disculpe mi Líder. He cometido un grave error haciendo semejante alarde. – Añadió con obvio fingir - Pero, lo que quería indicar es que por dentro está en completo funcionamiento, hipervelocidad, sistema respiratorio y gravitatorio, armamento y por supuesto el hangar de construcción que ya lo estaba hace semanas. Solamente queda pulir la carcasa y la zona B24 del compartimento de equipajes que sigue sin acondicionar.

\- Eso… No es pleno rendimiento. – Desafió nuevamente. – En cualquier caso, deseo descansar, ya habrá tiempo para hacer el reporte diario. – Comenzó a andar con paso firme a tiempo de que el subcomandante naval Kullion hablase titubeantemente.

\- Mi Líder – Inclino su cabeza mientras este le penetraba con la mirada – En dos días es el desfile de las fuerzas del Primer Orden en Coruscant.

\- Bien, ¿y a mi qué?

\- Disculpe mi insolencia, pero… Debe disponerse para acudir. – Kylo esbozó una risa que rápidamente sucedió alzando su mano enguantada y asfixiando mediante la fuerza al subcomandante mientras este pataleaba en el aire.

\- Efectivamente, ha sido una insolencia por tu parte. – El resto de subcomandantes se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

\- Líder Supremo. – Aclamó Hux - Le pido que por favor le suelte. Es uno de nuestros mejores estrategas. – Kylo rechino los dientes con odio mientras el rojo en la cara del subcomandante no hacía más que aumentar. - ¡Líder Supremo! – Grito a tiempo de que éste retirase la opresión de fuerza del cuello de Kullion mientras caía al suelo a tiempo de poder recuperar el oxígeno.

\- ¡Marchaos! – Grito mientras los otros subcomandantes le recogían como podían del suelo para irse lejos de ahí. Hux se mantuvo impertérrito.

\- Con el debido respeto mi Líder, hace menos de tres meses que el Líder Snoke murió, si no acudiese al desfile y posterior baile la gente podría comenzar a… Hablar sobre la ausencia de autoridad en nuestro nuevo orden. – Argumentó mientras Kylo comenzaba a recuperar la serenidad.

\- Admiro vuestro… Compromiso, pero haríais bien en manteneros a buena distancia de mi si no queréis que termine lo que he empezado. – Amenazó mientras retorcía sus dedos sobre el plástico de sus guantes.

\- Como alto mandatario de nuestro ejército debo… Insistir en que reconsidere su postura.

\- General Hux, si yo fuera usted, reconsideraría su atrevimiento. – Achicó los ojos mientras su cara se posaba a escasos centímetros de la del otro, lejos de apartar la vista éste la mantuvo desafiante. – Además, a vos se os da mejor negociar con esos esnobs que solamente buscan sus propios beneficios.

\- Esos esnobs son nuestros mejores patrocinadores. Se rindieron a la supremacía de la Primera Orden tras la finalización de la República porque vieron un gobierno fuerte y estable. La muerte de Snoke ha generado mucha rumorología.

\- Sí, ya la he oído. Si la diezmada Resistencia ha podido acabar con Snoke, ¿por qué no acabará con ese joven arrogante? – Comenzó a relatar mientras giraba sobre el General Hux. – A fuerza de sangre se tendrán que comer sus palabras. – Colerizó con la mandíbula temblándole de la ira contenida.

\- Está bien. – Esclareció Hux – Yo acudiré en vuestra representación, por lo que dispondré todo para ir rumbo a Coruscant y ver cómo han dispuesto las tropas, naves y demás armamento para el desfile. Con vuestro permiso Líder Supremo – Inquirió inclinando la cabeza mientras Kylo daba su aprobación.

A decir verdad, Hux ya contaba con el desplante por parte del joven Líder, es más, quería que así fuese, pero tampoco podía mostrar sus cartas tan claramente, ya que estaba convencido que de haber encabezado la conversación añadiendo que sería él quien acudiese en su representación habría ordenado que acudiera cualquier otro. No le cabía la menor duda de que los conservadores que integraban la burocracia de los Mundos del Núcleo lo verían como una ofensa, o mejor, como una muestra de debilidad o insensatez. En cualquiera de los casos él salía ganando de toda esta situación. No sabría decir si Kylo era un completo idiota o una amenaza, pero fuese lo que fuera tarde o temprano lo terminaría descubriendo.

Rey acababa de aparcar el Halcón Milenario de vuelta en la nave nooriana ya que había podido viajar a la velocidad de la luz durante todo el viaje. Todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de todo lo que había vivido los días pasados ni qué decirles en cuanto se encontrase de nuevo con sus amigos a los que había dejado embarcarse en una misión sin ella, lo único en lo que podía pensar actualmente era en dormir ya que, aunque con el piloto automático había echado una pequeña cabezada la imagen de aquella sith hablándole entremezclada con Kylo la habían despertado de súbito sin que pudiese volver a dormir más. Lo irónico de todo es que había abandonado ese lugar para convertirse en una Jedi, y había vuelto con más inseguridades y miedos que antes.

\- ¡Rey! – Se acercó a ella Leia cojeando aún con el bastón mientras ella corría a abrazarla. – Estás temblando ¿qué ha pasado? – Sin atreverse a responder a esa pregunta la abrazó con más fuerza aferrándose a la luz.

\- Lo siento… - Dijo en voz baja separando el abrazo comenzándose a sentir incómoda. – General Organa.

\- Oh, vamos, no necesitas actuar con tanta formalidad conmigo. En vez de eso, dime si has encontrado lo que buscabas. – Rey negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a decir mucho más al respecto.

\- ¿Hay noticias de Finn y Poe? – Leia negó.

\- Desde tan lejos no llegan los hologramas, y, además, es mejor no intentar contactar por seguridad. Nunca se sabe quién puede interceptarlo. – Rey comenzó a sentir un miedo apabullante recordando que Kylo sabía perfectamente la posición de la Resistencia y ahora que ella había vuelto a rechazar estar de su lado no era capaz de atreverse a confiar en su palabra.

\- Debemos irnos en cuanto ellos regresen, cambiar la posición. Esta no es segura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te ha llegado alguna información que debamos conocer?

\- No, solo lo digo… Por si acaso. – No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara ya que sabía que si no sería incapaz de mentirla – Estoy cansada, creo que voy a irme a mi compartimento si no me necesitáis.

Mientras se iba, no sin antes saludar a Chewbacca que directamente se abalanzó hacia ella, se dirigió como un autómata hacia lo más parecido a una habitación que había tenido jamás, sin reparar en Sam chocó con él por el hombro.

\- Lo siento – Añadió antes de ver siquiera quien era para luego cambiar totalmente el recurso.

\- Vas andando sin cabeza.

\- Lo dice el que solamente sabe beber hasta caer redondo.

\- Touché. – Sam se disponía a irse hasta que Rey le hizo girar por el brazo.

\- Antes tengo una pregunta… Si es que estás dispuesto a responder.

\- Si no va a costarme mucho tiempo… Dispara.

\- Tal vez ¿te suena de algo el nombre de Zannah? – Sam cambio el registro de su cara radicalmente cogiéndola por la muñeca con fuerza y arrastrándola hacia el cuarto mas cercano al pasillo central de la nave.

\- ¿Dónde has oído ese nombre? – Zarandeo a Rey - ¡Dime dónde! – Se sacudió de sus brazos y asustada por la intensidad de él decidió tomar precauciones.

\- No… Simplemente he visto su nombre en un libro muy antiguo que he encontrado durante mi viaje a Ahch-To. – Acto seguido se relajó.

\- Curiosos libros manejas para hacerte llamar Jedi.

\- Bueno, ¿sabes algo o no? – Inquirió cansándose de sus juegos.

\- Hace más de mil años de aquello. Fue la Sith más poderosa y fuerte de toda la galaxia. En la mitología del lado oscuro era alguien de culto, por resumir.

\- ¿Y la versión NO resumida? – Preguntó Rey con ansiedad.

\- Era una joven padawan Jedi cuando sucumbió al lado oscuro. Esto se remonta a la época de las Guerras Sith. Por aquel entonces el Señor Oscuro Darth Bane la tomo como su aprendiz. Finalmente ella supero a su maestro y se convirtió en la Señora Oscura de los Sith. No me hagas entrar en más detalles, no es algo que mi memoria vaya a recordar. – Añadió molesto.

\- ¿Darth Bane?

\- No, ni siquiera me pienso molestar en responder a eso, es historia muy pasada y no veo por qué demonios te interesa la historia sith, máxime cuando la última vez que me hablaste me recriminaste ser una influencia negativa de lado oscuro. – Ironizó son sorna.

\- Está bien, me disculpo por la última vez, reconozco que quizás exageré más de la cuenta – Reconoció Rey tras los últimos acontecimientos puesto ella estaba ocultando a toda la Resistencia lo tentada que estuvo de abandonar todo y emprender un viaje sin retorno con el que era su enemigo natural. Esta disculpa pilló de soslayo al ex padawan jedi que la interceptó mientras marchaba hacia su compartimento acompañándola hacia ellos.

\- ¿Cómo van tus avances con los textos sagrados?

\- Ja – Rio con sorna – Todo lo bien que cabría esperar cuando resultas ser una iletrada en el idioma primigenio Jedi.

\- He pensado que no estaría mal si te ayudará. – Añadió intentando restarle importancia.

\- ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? – Exclamó más alto de lo deseado.

\- Sí, bueno… Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Esto no cambia nada. No creas que voy a comenzar danzando por ahí contigo a lo caballero jedi.

\- Eh… No pensaba en eso, solo con que me enseñes a leer será más que suficiente. Prometo aprender rápido y no ser un incordio para tus múltiples horas de ocio. – Ironizó haciendo que inesperadamente Sam se riera con el comentario. Acordaron que él tenía mucho alcohol por beber y ella que dormir por lo que las clases se pospondrían hasta nueva orden

Rey cayó dormida de forma inmediata, no era consciente de lo agotada que estaba hasta haberse tumbado en la cama de aquel compartimento que sentía tan frío y ajeno a ella.

 _\- Zannah, mírale, mírale fijamente. – Indicó aquella figura que comenzaba a identificar como madre. – Esta es la cara de aquella escoria que hizo que me tuviera que criar en la sombra, oculta y alimentando de las migajas que conseguía obtener por la caridad._

 _Rey, o lo que era ella de niña, observó como un hombre; que su madre había forzado a arrodillarse con la fuerza, gimoteaba y rogaba por su vida en el suelo a lágrima viva._

 _\- Por favor, por favor Lady Cognus – Añadía implorando desesperado – yo solo seguía instrucciones, solo era un subordinado de la República._

 _\- Sí, un subordinado de la República que no dudo en ser el perro que cumpliera las órdenes ejecutoras. Mira Zannah – Forzaba a mover la cabeza en dirección al hombre de edad adulta – este hombre ejecuto a sangre fría a mi madre, tu abuela, solamente por considerarla un peligro público por ser simpatizante del Imperio._

 _\- Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro. – Chillaba como un cerdo en un matadero._

 _\- Pero lo hiciste tú y yo lo vi, desde lejos. Y si se hubiese descubierto que ella tenía una hija, también habría sido condenada a muerte por crímenes de guerra. Condenabais a toda su semilla, Senador Kolmuth. Esto es en lo que se ha convertido esta República que predica con las maldades del Imperio._

 _\- No, si hubiésemos sabido que tenía una hija habríamos sido más benevolentes – Hasta él mismo sabía que mentía, claro que lo hacía y Darth Cognus rio estruendosamente mientras una Rey de unos 5 años miraba fijamente con repulsión y odio a ese obeso senador de Coruscant._

 _\- Zannah, hazlo. Mátale, te cedo ese privilegio. – Añadió su madre mientras Rey miraba impasible al hombre._

 _\- No, no, no, por favor, te lo suplico, perdóname la vida, juro que he reflexionado mucho durante todos estos años._

 _\- ¿Por qué me miras a mí? Es a ella a quien tienes que rogarle. – Rey encendió su sable doble de luz roja y antes de que pudiese volver a rogar asestó un golpe en el corazón haciendo que el fuego se fundiese con la carne lo que precipito la caída de su cuerpo sin vida contra el suelo._

Rey se despertó inmediata y súbitamente bañada en sudor y con el recuerdo del olor de la sangre hirviendo todavía en su mente. Sin ser consciente de que sus lágrimas caían sin remedio se abrazó sobre sí misma para ahogar el sonido de su llanto, como si ocultándolo no fuese a ser real lo que había soñado.

Pasado un tiempo y ya habiéndose serenado oyó por parte de algunos técnicos navales que Poe y Finn habían regresado de su incursión por problemas de combustible. Se fue corriendo hacia el puente de mando donde sin duda se encontrarían planteando una nueva estrategia.

\- ¡Rey! – Dijo Finn corriendo hacia esta para fundirse en un abrazo que por parte de ella no deseaba terminase, necesitaba un amigo y ese era Finn. Al ser éste consciente de la mirada de Rose se apartó precipitadamente haciendo que Rey se sintiese desvalida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído que os habéis quedado sin combustible. – Inquirió la joven Jedi ya hablando para todos.

\- Sí, al parecer la Primera Orden ha bloqueado todo el comercio, controla TODA la red de suministros, por lo que en el Borde Exterior empieza a escasear. – Explicó el piloto.

\- Pues deberíamos abastecernos de toda la cantidad que nos sea posible para aguantar el mayor tiempo posible.

\- No tenemos suficiente dinero – Intervino Leia. – El precio se ha disparado, cuanto menos combustible y más tiempo pasa mas sube el precio.

\- Sinceramente, con las pérdidas de la Resistencia y los gastos extra que hemos tenido tras la huida de la batalla de Crait no tenemos ni para un mes – Atajó Finn.

\- Algo habrá que podamos hacer – Intervino la vice almirante Anyat – Seguro que podemos sobornar a alguna tropa de asalto para que nos suministre de contrabando o algún carguero que podamos interceptar y abordar.

\- Hay algo. – Comenzó a decir Finn – En dos días se celebrará el desfile de las tropas de la Primera Orden en Coruscant.

\- No te sigo – Interrumpió Dameron – No creo que nos importe lo más absoluto ver un desfile militar, a mí no me van a impresionar precisamente - El ex soldado de asalto puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Todos los años se reúnen todos los altos mandos de la Primera Orden brindan en champagne con puta purpurina de oro y se codea la más alta aristocracia.

\- Veo por donde estás yendo – Sonrió Leia – Si conseguimos infiltrarnos en esa fiesta podremos intentar asaltar algún miembro de la federación de comercio, sonsacarle la información de las rutas comerciales de combustible e interceptarlas antes de que nos quedemos sin suministros.

\- ¡Claro! – Ironizó Poe – Sí, muy buen plan, salvo por el hecho de que no tenemos manera de garantizarnos que mantendrá la boca cerrada salvo que lo secuestremos y no sería lo que dice óptimo ya que la Primera Orden repararía rápidamente en su desaparición.

\- No si Rey va a ese baile y utiliza la fuerza para hacerle hablar y olvidar toda la conversación. – Explicó la general mientras Rey se quedaba atónita.

\- Eso sería genial si no fuese por el hecho de que todo el sistema galáctico no está buscando, antes siquiera de acercarme 1 parsec ya tendríamos a todas las brigadas tras nosotros.

\- Resulta que para nuestro beneficio el capullo de Hux es muy excéntrico, un esnob de campeonato – Aclaró Finn – Todos los años se vanaglorian de organizar un encuentro único, y este año han organizado un baile de máscaras.

\- De acuerdo, pero hay otro importante punto. Kylo Ren no necesita verme la cara para sentir mi presencia a kilómetros. En cuanto me acerque lo mas mínimo a Coruscant nos interceptará sin dudar.

\- Créeme, conozco a mi hijo mejor que él mismo. – Inició la general Organa – Desde que era niño y le llevaba a esas fiestas las detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque ahora sea el Líder Supremo sé sobradamente que rehusará ir por mucho que le perjudique. – Aclaró mientras Rey tomaba asiento en una silla y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos pensativamente.

\- Vale, en el supuesto de que podamos entrar, Rey pueda hacer hablar a alguien y borrarle la memoria, nadie nos descubra… ¿Cómo entramos? – Cuestionó el piloto - La seguridad para poder acercarse tan siquiera a Coruscant va a ser inimaginable.

\- Os proporcionaré unas invitaciones de primera mano. – Finalizó Anyat – Aún tengo aliados dentro de la burocracia de los Mundos del Núcleo que son invitados frecuentes. Me cobraré un favor que me deben.

\- Es una locura, y por eso mismo, me encanta. – Sonrió Dameron emocionado.

\- Iréis Rey y tú Poe. Dispondremos todo, no queremos que lleguéis tarde – Ordenó Leia alzando una ceja mientras Rey miraba con un nerviosismo infrecuente en ella a Dameron que sonreía satisfecho por la locura de misión en la que se iban a embarcar.

El general Hux ya había dispuesto todo para marchar hacia Coruscant donde tenía planeado un encuentro con Drake Ren. Embargado por la emoción de una victoria que todavía no había siquiera saboreado ya se sentía ganador de esa batalla mental que había orquestado en su cabeza.

Si había algo que detestase por encima de el desorden, era la estupidez humana y sentía que Kylo Ren no era más que un mocoso consentido desde nacimiento desmerecedor de tan alto cargo. Ya había accedido a su caja fuerte donde todos los días escuchaba un holograma donde él mismo se dejaba mensajes de como poder destruir a Kylo Ren organizando un elaborado plan con sus cada día más descontentos caballeros Ren para derrocarle y hacer que Drake Ren tomase el poder, aunque verdaderamente era él quien dominaría la galaxia bajo la sombra.

Duramente semanas había estado borrando sus propios recuerdos para evitar que Kylo pudiese de alguna manera leer sus intenciones, de aquella forma se recordaba día tras día cual era su verdadero propósito. Ahora que durante unos días no pensaba verle puesto debía partir a Coruscant a iniciar lo que sería sin lugar a duda el fin del nuevo Líder Supremo se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para no desmemoriar sus recuerdos.

Sonría para si mismo mientras disponía todo el riguroso itinerario del despliegue militar que tenía planteado. Primero tropas de asalto, luego naves imperiales por el cielo estrellado de los millares de luces de la hiperpoblación de Coruscant y luego las guardias pretorianas que él mismo encabezaría en ausencia del Líder Supremo, así como la presencia del líder de los caballeros Ren en representación de estos últimos.

La galaxia entera podría contemplar al verdadero y merecedor Líder Supremo.


End file.
